


Alpha and Luna

by kurenohikari



Series: The Crossover Series [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, Banshee Lydia Martin, Depression, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/F, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Good Chris Argent, Human Luna, Jackson and Lydia are Mates, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, One-Sided Love, Overprotective Sheriff, Rich Derek, Season/Series 02, Spencer and Derek friendship, Stiles and Jackson consider themselves siblings, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After killing his uncle Derek thinks about what he had done and what a monster he is. However, he tries to not fall into despair because he has a new Beta to take care of. Will he be able to do it on his own? Or will he have help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The long night

I looked at the boy sleeping soundly on my bed with a mixture of relief and sadness. Relief because his body wasn't rejecting the bite, sadness for there few people that see the bite as a gift and not a curse, 'like Scott does'. Jackson was different... he let me think that he wanted the bite for the powers that came with it, I wouldn't have refuse to give it to him either if that was the case, he had proven himself worthy when he helped me fighting Peter. However, now that he is my beta I know that power wasn't what he was looking for. Yes, he'll enjoy being able to kick Scott's ass again but his prime objective was to have a family... just like me.

Sighing I closed the door of the bedroom and descended the stairs. Tomorrow while the construction company will start building the Hale house again, I will ask Jackson how he would like to decorate his bedroom. After all that was my plan from the beginning, ever since i found the half body of my sister. Find the alpha, kill it, rebuild the Hale house and form a pack... have a family once more.

'Pack... I have no family left... I killed the last member of my blood...' I clenched my fists tightly not caring if my claws pierced my skin, after all I will heal... but Peter won't.

Suddenly a pair of delicates hands wrapped around mines from behind me, I heard a soft chanting but couldn't understand the letter, all my focus was on the feeling of warmth and safety that the body behind me gave me. When the hands of the unknown person left mine I whimpered like a kicked puppy, not that I'll ever admit it.

-Sh, Derek I'm not going anywhere- the girl said- I won't leave you alone, not like this- she promised.

-S... Stiles?- I asked confused. Before I could put my walls up again, so she won't see me in my weak state, she dragged me to the couch with a sweet smile and sat on my lap hugging me. I tensed shocked by her actions- W... What the hell are you doing Stiles?! Shouldn't you be with Scott or your father?!

-Stop being such a sour wolf!- she scolded me, to my surprise I did as she told me- I know how hard is to lose a family member, I... I know it by experience. However, I can't even start to imagine how it feels to kill one- automatically my arms wrapped around her waist trying to get as much physical comfort as I could- When my mother died I started to have panic attacks... my father used to wake up and not find me in the house because I was sleeping next to the tablet of my mother...- my heart ached painfully for this gorgeous, brave and intelligent woman- I needed to stop, I couldn't bring my father more trouble anymore. So I started making the house chores, not getting in trouble at school or out of it, studding hard so my marks were the best... and I stopped dressing as a girl. Maybe for you it doesn't mean anything... but my mother used to adore dressing me up as a princess. I needed to move on from my mother, I still remember her every day and I miss her with all my heart but... sometimes love means to let go- when she finished Stiles was clinging on me for her dear life and I could feel her tears on my neck, I held her tighter reassuring her that everything was going to be fine- What I'm trying to say Derek is that it hurts and that it's ok to cry, but you shouldn't live on the past. It wasn't your fault that your uncle, he was sick and wouldn't have stopped until every hunter was dead. You helped him, now he is with his wife and daughter in the afterlife. It wasn't Peter's fault that he killed Laura, the fire and losing his mate and pup drove him crazy. It wasn't your fault that Kate deceived you and made you think that she truly loved you, Derek you were just an adolescent!- she tried to break free from my hug but I wouldn't let her, it's been a while since I had found someone so reassuring. I had the feeling that if I let her go everything will go with her, this little obsession I had with her since the moment I met her on the preserve that first day had been growing by each day. But now... I won't be able to hear if she won't talk to me, I won't be able to smell anything but her scent, I won't be able to touch anything but her, I won't be able to see anything but her beauty and God how much I wish I'll be able to savor her. 'Stiles will surely taste as warm hot chocolate with marshmallows after a day of snow, homey and safe as she always makes me feel... Oh sweet mother of mine! She's my mate!'-Derek? Are you ok?- 'Oh! Why had I never notice how good my name sounds on her lips'- A... Are you angry at me?- 'What?! Why would MY mate think that I'm angry at her?!'- I know that I babble a lot, but I'm trying to help over here dude...- I cut her off with my lips. The kiss was desperate, angry, rough and full of lust- Wow...- she panted breathless once we broke apart. My wolf enjoying how wrecked she sounded because of ME- I wasn't expecting that...- my hurt must have been shown on my face cause she rapidly added- Not that I'm complaining. No complaining over here dude. Totally up for more... only if you want, if you don't is fine. I understand that maybe you needed reassurance after such a long and difficult night...

I chuckled at her antics cutting her runt off with my mouth, again. This time the kiss was slow, dirty and transmitting all my feeling for her. She must have understood me cause when we broke apart she smiled at me brightly hugging me tightly before connecting our lips once more. One kiss, turned to two, two turned to three and soon we were fully making out on the couch. She under me with her hands on my hair and legs wrapped around my waist, while I was pressing my whole body against hers letting my hands wander through her body until I decided to let them rest on her ass squeezing her butt cheeks. At Stiles's needy moan I did it again, and again only stopping to groan when she rolled her hips. After a little while of this insanely mad routine, we were dry humping against each other until we both came, our cries muffled by our tongues in each other's mouth. I nuzzled my face on her bared neck, leaving marks on what's mine, refusing to let her go. Not that she was leaving me anytime soon. Wrapping my arms around her waist I flipped as over so I had my back on the couch and Stiles was all over me.

Looking down at my chest I saw her beautiful, swollen, puffy, red lips gasping for air-Perfect- I said making her look up at me blushing at my declaration. My wolf couldn't be happier at the moment, OUR Mate had accepted us and we had made her come. After rubbing her cheek delicately with my thumb I placed my head on the arm of the sofa to rest for a while. Just concentrating in Stiles's heartbeat made me relax and her breathing was like a chanting to my ears, 'wait a moment... chanting?!'- Stiles?

-Yes, Derek- she answered.

-What was that chanting you were doing when you first entered the house?- I asked her. She suddenly tensed in my arms- Stiles?- all my curiosity gone, now I was worried.

-Do you know that an Alpha's wound heals slower than normal ones, even for an Alpha?- she asked quietly, I nodded my head slowly not understanding why was she asking me that- Then why do you that your hands are perfectly fine?

I looked down at my hands in amassment, she was right... I sniffed the air and finally noted the change in MY Mate's scent- I can smell magic on you... are you a witch?- I questioned hurt and confused. 'Why wasn't I able to smell it before? Is it that she doesn't trust me?'.

-When my mother died I lost control of my powers... i almost burn the whole preserve on fire- she admitted to me ashamed, I on the other side when I finally stopped gawking at her I was puffing my chest with pride at having such a powerful Mate- So Deaton thought it would be a reasonable idea to put an end to it- I started to growl throatily. 'I knew that Deaton was never one to be trusted! He only reveals a secret when It's convenient for him, and it's never the full secret either. And now he has the guts to attack MY Mate'. Obliviously of my mental ranting, Stiles continued telling me her story- He sealed my powers and memories of my mother training- she growled and I wasn't able to distinguish her growl from the growl of a wolf, making US mentally howl in pleasure for having such a perfect Mate- However, his plan backfired at the end. I felt a pull towards your sister's murderer, it was like it wasn't normal. I began to remember in pieces since that night, and tonight I recalled the angst I felt when my mother died but it was duplicated by the rage I felt towards Deaton for stealing the memories of my mother- she began to shake in anger, which only fueled mine- I even discovered that my panics attacks were triggered not by the pain of the memories of my mother but by the reason that I was getting to close to remember about my magic- sparks began to leave her fingers, so I kissed her until she calmed down- Sorry... story time is over, let's get down to buisness. If I'm going to be part of this pack as the other Alpha-pair Derek, we'll need to set some rules first- I looked at her astonished by what she was saying but then I scowled when she began to laugh- There are different kinds of mages Derek, each one of them has a gift and the powerful ones have two. However, there is a kind of them called the old ones their blood comes from the original witches, this kind has three gifts. That's why Deaton wanted to seal my powers, he was afraid of me... I'm one of the old ones. My first gift is the ability to see the bonds that people have, I can tell if they hate someone or love them, if they have a secret kept between them, if someone hurt another one, if someone has the aptitude to be someone's Mate or if they are someone's True Mate. We as well as Jackson and Lydia are the only ones I know in Beacon Heels that are True Mates- True Mates? Before I could have dragged her into another make out session she continued talking- But it runs deeper than just being able to see them, I can easily get the information that I want from it. So if someone of the pack hurts another one I'll be able to tell what happened really, or if we have to split to ambush someone I would strengthen our pack bonds so we could communicate by the bonds and tell where is each one of us or if we are hurt. Quite a good ability for being a Luna- 'Dam it! Stiles is perfect! She even knows that being an Alpha's Mate means that she'll have to be Pack Mom'- My other gift is the capacity to use healing magic, hence the answer to your question, and something that will come handy for a werewolf pack. I can control this two gifts perfectly, I had always been a fast student but even my mother used to tell me that magic came natural to me. On the other hand, I'm in elemental level on my last gift... the power to use the four elements. Until now I can only use fire when I'm in a life threatening situation or when my heart has been broken in a thousand pieces.

-It's fine MY gorgeous Mate we'll figure it out... together- I promised her, stealing a chaste kiss from her lips- So if you can see bonds that means that you know...

-That Jackson is part of your pack, yes I know- she interrupted me.

-And you are not...

-Angry?- she cut me off again, making me glare and her to smile softly- No, I'm not. Contrary to popular beliefs, Jackson had never bullied me or anyone. He only doesn't let other people in his private small social group. Everyone only thinks that he is the typical kind of jock that pushes your head in the toilet, cause he has it on Scott ever since we both became best friends. You see my father found him when he ran away from his house when he had found out that he was adopted, I was at the station at the time so I tried to cheer him up. We grew very close ever since, closer than Scott and I even, we look at each other as siblings. So when I began my friendship with Scotty, Jacks got very jealous.

-So now I understand why I almost always smell him on you and you on him- I mused out loud- So which are your rules Luna?

I smiled happily when I heard her giggles- Firstly we won't tell my father none of this- she started seriously- His job is already dangerous as it is, my mother never wanted him involved in this world and I want to respect her wishes.

-Reasonable- I said.

-Second Jackson has to be your second Beta in command. He already was strong and fast, now that he is a werewolf he will be magnificent. He'll also protect me with his life, there for will protect yours as well. He has the brains to be a good co-leader for you and the desire to have a family, he'll do anything so no harm comes our way- I nodded my head smiling when I felt myself settling better. I already had my Alpha-pair and my second Beta in command, I only need an emissary or another wolf in my pack and my wolf will be perfectly controled- Third, there's no way I'll let Deaton be our emissary!- I growled in agreement, all happiness gone- I'll do it myself but being a Luna is an enough hard job. That's why will need Lydia for more than keeping Jackson anchored. Peter also gave Lyds the bite... my mother told me that she comes from an offspring of banshees but her powers were asleep. She is immune to the bite but it will affect her, it will awake her abilities as a prophetess of death. An emissary doesn't need to be a witch or a druid, it can be any magical creature like a fairy or a banshee in this case- I looked at MY Mate in wander. How can she be so smart?!- 'She is also a damn genius and your second in command's True Mate!'- Lyds also looks for a place to belong, to be herself with no pressure of being perfect as well as she'll never go against Jackson. So what do you think Alpha?

MY wolf jumped in arrogant pride when it heard OUR Mate submit to our position- Perfect plan, from a perfect girl- I answered loving how easily I could make her blush- Something else you wish?- I asked sweetly, surprising us both. It's been a while since I've acted sweetly to anyone, that I almost forgotten how to do it. However, with her it came naturaly.

-There is one kid at school that could use the bite and a pack- she told me quietly- I know that is the Alpha's job to choose who gets the bite, but I would really appreciate if you could consider him- her honey-gold eyes were wide-open and full of so much hope that I couldn't stop myself from getting lost in their beauty and nodding my head- Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!- she chanted kissing me in between of each thanks.

-But we need to slow down, Luna- I told her seriously- First thing in the morning we'll fetch Lydia, with Jackson, form the hospital and you'll heal her with your magic. We will all go to pancake-house and have breakfast and I'll explain them what is going to happen and what are their roles in the pack. In the meanwhile, a coven with who my mother used to have an alliance will come and demolish the house. With their magic building the Hale-house again will take maximum a couple of weeks. During that time I'll be with Jackson training and you with Lydia could start yours. We'll continue being only us for at least a couple of months...

-Why so much?!- she whined but stopped when she saw me glare.

-If the top of the hierarchy of the pack isn't stable the rest of the Betas won't be either. We need to know what we are doing first before involve new people in this, we all are pretty new in this also. As well... it will give us enough time for each couple to officially mate.

-Why would it take two months to each one of us mate?- she asked curiously.

-Werewolf mate only when it is full-moon. We can have sex with whoever we want before being mated, but once we make love to someone under the full-moon is the end of the game for our specie. We'll be loyal to that person for the rest of our lives. Why do you think that we have it so bad? If we are not mated, we don't have a Mate to anchor us.

-So when we mate you won't have any trouble at full-moon again?

-If you are at my side, no I won't- I answered her.

-And Jackson won't reap Lydia into pieces while they mate... would he? Because he is new...

-Don't worry- I calmed her down- If he had been accepted by his mate there won't be a problem.

-But if he isn't...

-Then we'll have to keep Lydia away from him - I said firmly- But that won't happen cause you said it, they are True Mates- she smiled happily, now relieved- Let's go to sleep, it's been a long night.


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning

I woke up at the sunrays coming from the window, I smiled happily at the feeling of having MY Mate in my arms but then grumbled when I saw what time it was. The coven of the city of San José won't take long in coming. Going against all my instincts I began to shake Stiles's sleeping form- Five more minutes dad- she babbled sleepily.

-Wake up Luna, we need to get ready for our guests- as soon as I said this she opened her eyes, suddenly wide awake, bolting on a sitting position.

-The coven?- Stiles asked and looked alarmed once I nodded my head- Dam it!- she cursed, surprising me- How can I meet them with my panties soaked in come? I can't go to my house, it's far and I won't be able to get here on time- she stood up and began pacing- I haven't even brushed my teeth!

-You can come to my house- a voice interrupted her from continuing ranting. We both turned our gazes towards the stairs, meeting with a pair of amused and happy blue eyes even if Jackson was trying to hide it behind a scowl- Lydia always leaves clothes on my wardrobe and I don't live that far away... Also, the three could use a shower.

-That... can work- accepted Stiles, smiling at my second Beta- Thank you, Jacks. How are you doing?

-Fine... if I tell you the truth I had never felt better- he answered, letting the corners of his mouth turn upside a little bit. I let myself contemplate the scene in amassment, Jackson acts completely different with MY Mate than with the rest... more relax, with nothing to hide. When my Beta saw me walking to where he was, he bared his throat to me following his instincts and said- Alpha.

I smirked in appreciation while scent marking him, once I finished I did the same to Stiles and her to the one she consider her brother- Jackson- I began to speak- We will explain you everything while we have breakfast, but what you need to know now is that there will be a coven coming to reconstruct the Hale-house and during their presence you'll need to follow every order Stiles and I give you without complaining.

Jackson nodded his head in understanding, following his instincts to submit at his Alpha like a born werewolf. MY Mate was right in that, he'll be a magnificent wolf- Don't worry about explaining it to me, I woke up after you both stopped dry humping each other- we both blushed embarrassed at it- My senses were driving me nuts!- he complained.

I put a hand on his shoulder in understanding and told him- We'll work on that later but by now try to concentrate in your breathing and trying it stay calm, it always helps on everything- we were both tense at the beginning but then we both relaxed at being in contact with each other.

-Let's get going then!- beamed Stiles- We'll take Derek's Camaro, I had wanted to get inside of it for a while- I flinched at that, I haven't been a good mate for her at all. Since the beginning I had only threatened her and hurt her. On the other hand, she had helped me, accepted me, yesterday she was there for me, already has a pack build for us, but the most important she saved me and I'll prove to her that it wasn't in vein- Derek? Are you coming or not?

Looking up I noticed that I had walked out of the house, Jackson was already in his porsche while Stiles was waiting for me in front of my car. Gazing at the third car parked, I noticed that the jeep was in really bad conditions. 'That's how I'll start demonstrating to MY Mate how worthy I am of her!... I need to get Lydia to be my third pack member soon, wolf really needs to calm down. I'm starting to think as an animal!'.

-Yes, I'm coming- I told her before walking towards her and opening the door for her, enjoying the blush that creped to her cheeks. When I closed the door after Stiles got inside I took my cellular out and texted Magnus.

_From Derek: Do you have any mage that is a mechanic?_

_From Magnus: Yes, I do_

_From Magnus: She always comes in case there is a problem with the machines_

_From Magnus: Why?_

_From Derek: MY Mate's car isn't safe and it NEEDS to be_

_From Magnus: Didn't know you had a Mate_

_From Derek: The mating didn't happen yet, she just accepted me yesterday_

_From Derek: You'll like her, she is one of the Old Ones_

_From Magnus: The Old Ones?!_

_From Magnus: Are you kidding me?!_

_From Derek: No, I'm not_

_From Magnus: You always go with everything, don't you?_

_From Derek: Yes, I do_

_From Magnus: I wasn't expecting you to answer the question_

_From Derek: Why would you ask a question if you didn't expect an answer?_

_From Magnus: Just leave it Derek, you are impossible sometimes_

Frowning at the screen of my phone I shook my head and got into the Camaro- Where to?- I asked Stiles.

-You just drive I'll lead the way- she answered turning the radio on, choosing a station that was playing some gothic music.

-I didn't know you liked this kind of music- I commented after a while of just driving in a comforting silence.

-There is a lot of thing we don't know about each other Derek- I felt a pang of hurt on my heart at hearing those words- I for instance don't know how old you are, what did you study in college in New York, what's your work... hell I don't even know what's your favorite color!- she exclaimed, making me flinch. Then she grimed looking at me guiltily- But we are going to change it, aren't we? We are a pack now, we'll get to know each other... everything in their own time.

Silence fell upon us for a couple of infernal minutes, until my wolf and I couldn't handle anymore that sad look on OUR Mate's beautifully face- I'm twenty-five years old- I started breaking the silence and startling her- I didn't go to college, I didn't even finish high-school. However, I do work in my family's buisness. After my grand-parents mated they began a restaurant here in Beacon Heels, Lune...

-You must be kidding me!- exclaimed Stiles- The most famous restaurant in town is yours?!- she shut up under my glare- Oops, sorry please continue.

-As I was saying, the restaurant got very famous and to began to expand creating a chain of restaurants all over California. Then my parents continued expanding until we had restaurants all over half of the country. After the fire...- I shook my head trying to shake off all the bad feelings- Laura continued the job that our grand-parents started. Work became her life, it was her way to forget about the pain... Lune now is all over the United States thanks to her. On the other hand, I didn't feel worthy of work in my family's restaurants. The guilt consummated me... now they are in because my sister is dead but when i was sixteen I started my own company it was on the name of Laura for legal reasons but I did all the job. Work turn to be my world as well... not anymore- I said softly looking at the review mirror seeing the porshe of Jackson and then my gaze went at my side where MY Mate was smiling at me- I on the other hand, started my own clothing brand, all the women in my family always loved clothes. So I created "Muses" cause they are my muses... and now I have a new muse- I smiled to her, trying to show her my love with it.

-Oh my God! I have my own Christian Grey!- she said with wide open eyes and dropped jaw. My wolf howled in arrogant pride at the fact that we impressed OUR Mate- I love you so much and I'm so proud of you- she leaned towards me and kissed the corner of my mouth- It's here Alpha- she suddenly told me pointing at the right, she smirked knowing how much her calling me Alpha affected me.

As soon as we entered the house we each went to one bathroom to get ready. Luckily to me I always leave an outfit in the car in case that the one I have is torn by another supernatural creature. After finishing getting ready I waited on the living-room, Jackson was the first one to finish, after ten minutes Stiles descended the stairs and I almost choke with air.... she looked breath taking!

(Look at the picture of the chapter, that's how Stiles was dressing)

I had to take deep breathes to stop me from jumping on her and ravishing her. The sight of MY Mate in an Alpha red dress was very tempting, so tempting that it should be a sin to look so hot. When I say that she is the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, I wasn't only thinking it because she is MY Mate but because it is the truth. Stiles normally dresses herself with too much lairs of clothes that cover her curves, but right now there was nothing hiding. However, I had to swallow and angry growl, from my wolf, at her wearing another clothes that aren't from Muses, MY brand. 'Calm down you stupid Wolf we don't want to upset OUR Mate she is already nervous enough, as soon as we have time we'll burn every single piece of clothing from her wardrobe changing it with OUR brand's clothes'. With that said my wolf calmed down purring in satisfaction, and ogling Stiles shamelessly.

-You look gorgeous Luna- I complimented her, stepping to her side and wrapping an arm around her waist- So delicious that I want to eat you- I whispered in her ear before stealing a sweet small kiss from her lips that left her with weak knees.

-Augh!- gagged Jackson from behind us- It's like seeing dad and mom kiss, it's totally disgusting- we both laughed at his comment.

-Well you are not all that mistaken Jacks-my second Beat and I looked at her curiously- Derek is you Alpha and I am his Mate hence the pack's Luna, also known as the Pack-Mom. In the wolf hierarchy we are your parents - she ended up laughing her butt off at the face that my Beta made, with me following her lead soon after my own shock disappeared.

-Shut up Stilinski!- snapped with no heat Jackson- Just let's go, we have a coven of witches to meet.

Continuing laughing we excited the Whittemore house and got into the Camaro driving towards the preserve, with Jackson in his porshe trailing us from behind. When we got to the soon to be Hale-house I began to explain them how things must go like- When the coven gets here Jackson you must do as we told you to do without a word of protest. If they see that my only Beta doesn't follow the orders of his Alpha pair, i would be seen as a pathetic Alpha- Jackson nodded his head looking displaced, I didn't know why he was looking so upset but luckily MY Mate caught the reason rapidly.

-Don't worry Jackson you'll only have to act like that when there are another packs or covens around, then we will always hear what you have to say. Don't we?- she questioned me.

-Of course we will- I answered without missing a beat- My mother used to say that a good Alpha was a lieder that hears his people- griming at the memory of my dead mother.

-Hey, it's fine now- I buried my face in Stiles's hair- You've got us now- the sound of cars approaching broke the peace that my pack had created- They are here.

I broke the hug and stepped in front of them, behind me to my right was MY Mate and to my left my second Beta... just as it should be.

I couldn't help but smirk when Magnus stepped out of the van, my mother and him had gone to college together and his coven had an alliance with my old pack. He had always been like an uncle to me, I hope he would like to create an alliance with the new Hale-pack.

-Derek!- he grated me with a hug that I returned- And this might be your new pack, I knew you would be able to kill that rough Alpha- he clapped my back happily- So this is the Mate you mentioned to me, she is young- I stopped myself from showing how uncomfortable that comment made me- But she is powerful, I could feel her presence since I entered the preserve. We were lucky that you mentioned me that your Mate is a witch or I would have ordered everyone to turn around and leave.

-Why would you have done that?- asked Stiles- And why you knowing that I was a witch made you not leave?

-You didn't even notice it?- this were one of the few times that I've seen Magnus this impressed- She truly is one of the Old Ones. All Beacon Heels is surrounded by a protection barrier that if someone with evil intentions wanted to enter would know it immediately- I gazed at MY Mate with surprise and raised an eyebrow asking silently if she knew what she had done, she shook her head as an answer- The preserve is surrounded by another barrier, however this one is stronger and has a warning: Don't enter if you want to live- Stiles made a strangling noise as if she didn't believe she was capable of delivering a message like that. On the other hand, I knew she was capable of it. She was the one who lit on fire Peter- Which might be your name young one?

-Stiles, Stilinski Stiles- MY Mate answered softly.

-Stilinski... is your mother Claudia Stilinski?- Magnus asked.

-Yes, she is my mother... well now you could say that she was my mother- I couldn't handle the sorrowful voice with which MY Mate was talking with and wrapped my arms around her forgetting all protocols.

-I knew her- Magnus continued- Whenever I came here to visit Talia I had to pass to her house to ask for her permission for being here. Werewolves aren't the only ones that get angry when their territory has been trespassed. They are only known better for it cause they really go crazy when someone doesn't respect their position- he smiled sadly at Stiles- It was a pleasure to meet you and I'm really sorry for your mother's death, she was a great woman. If you don't mind Alpha Hale I would like to start with the construction.

-Please begin- I answered with a polite smile- We would take our leave, we need to pass for my Beta's Mate before going to have breakfast.

Magnus smiled back before beginning to throw orders to the rest of the witches- We are going for Lydia now?- questioned me Jackson when we got to our cars.

-Yes, we are- I told him- We need to get our emissary.


	3. Chapter 3: Emissary

-I'm a banshee, Jackson is a werewolf, Stiles is one of the Old Ones, which are witches that have three gifts. And you are an Alpha because you killed you uncle after he killed your sister. This is better than those soap operas I watch on t.v- when we picked up Lydia from the hospital and brought her to have breakfast with us I never thought that she would take the truth so easily. Jackson kept on telling me that she was a fierce one but this attitude was a whole new level- You are also telling me that I am Jackson's True Mate and that you want me to be your emissary- I nodded my head from my side of the boot next to MY Mate, while Lydia was sitting next to hers at the other side of the table- I accept.

I raised an eyebrow impressed but trying not to show it, no one noticed it. However, from the corner of my eye I could see Stiles trying to hide her smile. It lit a fire inside my chest at knowing that I have someone who knows me so much standing next to me... no matter how much I know she will tease me.

-What are we going to do now?- demanded to know Lydia, MY Mare had to grab my hand to stop me from growling at her. She couldn't talk like that to an Alpha but when my new emissary bared her throat, after Jackson telling her to, I calmed down a bit- Is it possible to have a pack of only four members?

-It is possible- I answered taking a sip from my coffee- During my time at New York, Laura and I were the only ones on the pack. We also had next door a family of werewolves that made their own little pack, of only five members. So yes Lydia it would be possible for us to stay on our own. However, I have a feeling that the three of you want the pack to be bigger, you all want to have a big family... just like I do. That's why I will use this next two months to train you and when each of us is mated I'll start recruiting new pack members - she looked worried about something, so I tried to assure her that everything will be fine- Don't worry Lydia I'll never let anyone join if it makes MY pack uncomfortable.

She smiled at me softly surprising me, she didn't seem the kind to smile like that- Can there be human members too?- Jackson suddenly asked.

-Yes, why? Do you have someone on mind?- I questioned.

-Lydia's and mine best friend, Danny. We would like him to be part of this life as well- he answered politely, so unlike his future mate. He respected my position in the pack- He is human and I don't think that he would want to accept the bite.

-Will see- I answered- First I need to see if he is worthy of the bite- I raised an eyebrow at Lydia who was silent, even though I could feel that she wanted to jump on defense of her friend, knowing that telling off an Alpha was a bad idea. She learns fast, a good quality for an emissary- We already have four candidates for future pack members- I smirked smugly at their confused faces- The boy who Stiles told me about yesterday, this Danny guy and two old friends of mine. They live here in Bacon Heels and they are like siblings to me- MY Mate hold my hand tightly knowing that it pained me to think of my dead family, even if it was indirectly. How lucky I was to have such a thoughtful Mate by my side. I wrapped my arm around her waist smashing her on my side before nuzzling my face on her hair- Don't worry Luna I'm fine- I murmured. Taking a look at the other pack members I was able to see them snuggling into each other as well, which made me smile happily to see that MY pack was solid and united- All your parents are as well under the protection of this pack- I began to talk again, my wolf howling in pride at being the reciprocate of three beautiful pairs of eyes full of adoration and gratefulness- They might not be pack but they are part of your family, so they need to be kept safe- my smugness flickered a bit when I saw, once again, a look of calculation in Lydia's face- What's wrong?

-It's just that... you were born a werewolf and even though not an Alpha you know what you are doing. Jackson has you as a teacher. Stiles had her mother who trained her and now she has the grimoire of her family as a guide. I on the other side have no one to explain me how to be an Emissary, less to be a Banshee- she answered making my heart ache. I was about to lose control of my instincts but the hand of MY Mate kept me anchored, I took a deep breath and tried to calm down so I would be able to make a good decision for the first problem that my pack has.

-I might have not been born to be an Alpha but as the second oldest child of the Hale Alpha I was taught to be ready to became one, there was always the possibility that Laura would die before she had children to pass the power to- I started surprising us all by talking about my family, until now I had only done that with MY Mate- One of the classes was to know what is the job of an Emissary and how it had to be done, so when an Alpha had to choose one they would choose wisely. I can see that intelligence won't be a problem and you can easily go with the flow, two qualities that an emissary needs to have. There is Deaton in the city, he is an emissary but I will never let you be trained by him- I growled, soon Jackson joined me and even though I wasn't looking at Stiles I knew that her glare could kill someone- He betrayed this pack and wants to kill our pack-mom because he is afraid of her- now Lydia was just as angry as us- But don't worry I won't let him hurt any of you, never- I vowed in front of them- I will train you as good as I can- I told my emissary- I'll also ask for tips from packs that had an alliance with my mother, they will help.

-We also have the solution for the Banshee problem- Stiles picked up the conversation after I finished, as we had rehearsed it- My mother didn't only left me the grimoire, she gifted me with books full of knowledge about other kind of supernatural creatures too. A whole thick book talks about Banshees, the only problem is that it is written in Ancient Latin. But I guess that won't be a problem cause you know that language, don't you Lydia?

-Of course I do- she answered annoyed at being underestimated but there was a spark in her eyes that I've seen so much times in MY Mate's eyes, a hunger for knowledge that burns with passion. At that moment I knew that I made the correct decision of choosing this red head female as my emissary- When will I be able to read it?

-After breakfast we can pass to my house so I can pick it up as well as my grimoire, so we can go with our mates to train at the preserve- Stiles answered making me growl in pleasure at being called HER Mate, my Beta wasn't in any better position. As soon as the words left his Female-Alpha's lips Jackson claimed his soon to be mate's mouth with his own, making sure that everyone knows that she belongs to him- Is the plan ok Alpha?- the sweet and innocent voice of MY Luna made my wolf howl with a possessiveness, that I didn't know I possessed. I smashed my lips on hers making sure that she knows that she didn't make a wrong decision of choosing me as her mate - I'll take that as a yes- she whispered breathlessly against my lips before giving me a small peck- Let's pay the check and go training.

Not even letting time for any of them of thinking of paying, I took my wallet out and paid the check. After that we passed to MY Mate's house so that she could pick up the two books and then left to the preserve to train.

-Don't only use your werewolf's power- I advised Jackson as I sent him flying for a few meters... again- You need to know how to fight as a human first, then as a werewolf- when I saw him nod I continued- First mistake is that you made was to turn your back to me, never let your guard down against an enemy Jackson never. Also, the power of your kicks come from your waist not from your leg- it almost broke my heart, he looked so sad. It was the same look I always had whenever I wasn't able to please my Alpha, it was the same look I had when I felt as a disappointment- However, you are a really good fighter for being a just turned werewolf... I'm proud of you- I had to stiff a chuckle when Jackson's face light up as a christmas tree- Let's continue...- I couldn't end the phrase cause someone screamed. A cry full of desperation and anguish, making me wolf in rash. That voice reminded me of someone...

-Lydia!- roared MY second Beta running towards where MY Mate and emissary were training.

-Luna!- I was by her side as soon as I saw the tears running down her face- What's wrong?!- I demanded to know, next to us Jackson was doing his best to stay in control so he could console his mate.

-Banshees have this ability to see the destinies of people... to know how and when are they going to die- her answer made my blood run cold but then it boiled with anger at the whimper of Lydia. It was so out of place, she didn't act this weak when we were having breakfast- They usually go insane, whenever someone is about to die they cry to the sky in despair. Do you imagine walking through the street and only being able to see the deaths of those peoples?- "I would go mad. Wait a minute! That means that Lydia..."- But don't worry it won't happen to Lydia- she smiled softly at me, full of love that turn into amusement when she saw my confused look- She has a pack, which mean that she will only be able to predict the deaths of her pack-mates. Although, not the deaths in a very long future... deaths caused by murder or when someone has a fatal illness.

-So I won't go crazy?- questioned slowly Lydia after hearing MY Mate's explanation, she was gaining a bit of her confidence back.

-No, you won't- Stiles answered her with a motherly smile, making my wolf howl at the sight of MY Mate fitting so right in the position where she belongs.

-But that doesn't answer why were you crying- I told Luna with a stern gaze.

-One of my gifts is the ability to see, feel and control bonds- she started- So when Lydia cried I was able to feel her despair and sadness, that's why I was crying- she stood up, with me close behind her- and walked towards Lydia to hug her- It's not your fault so stop feeling guilty.

-Now I won't be able to hide anything from you, am I Stiles?- muttered with no bite my emissary.

-No, you won't- chuckled MY Mate.

When everyone's nerves seemed to have calmed down I coughed gaining their attention- Now that everyone is fine, let's continue training- not waiting for their confirmation I began walking towards the area where I was teaching Jackson.

The four of us passed all afternoon training, respectively, in our own abilities. At the moment we were packing up to get to our own houses, when Stiles stopped me and asked- Do you have a place to stay?

I stood there blinking surprised by the question, with everything going on I had forgotten to find a place where to stay while the coven of Magnus were reconstructing the Hale-house- You could stay at my house- offered Jackson from outside his porshe, Lydia was already in- My parents left yesterday to a tour of conferences through the States, they won't be in town for at least three weeks.

-I can't accept that- I said refusing his offer- It's my job to provide MY Pack, not the other way around.

-And it's our job to take care of our pack-mates - answered back My second Beta, making me raise an eyebrow. He had been acting do well behaved that this took me by surprised, but if I think about it he had been so keen on and ready to please me that it shouldn't shock me that he was the first to offer me help when I need it.

-All right Jackson I'll stay at yours but I'm paying for everything- I almost saw his imaginary puppy tail swing in happiness at my answer- What's so funny?- I asked Stiles once we got in the car, her smile was so wide that it was kind of scary. Not that I was ever going to admit that.

-It's amusing how ready he is to serve you- she answered me chuckling a bit- If I didn't knew better I'd thought that he is in love with you- I shivered at the thought of it barking a 'Shut up!' that only made her laugh harder.

Shaking my head I drove out of the preserve thinking "In what have I gotten myself into?".

>KD


	4. Chapter 4: First full moon

The next month passed the same way, we would gather together at the pancake-house to have breakfast together to then spend the rest of the morning and all afternoon training and me teaching them about the costumes of a werewolf pack. Luckily for me Beacon Heels High was in summer vacation so there was no problem with this arrangement for now. MY Mate had also suggested to make pack meetings so we could discuss the situation of the pack and our territory as well as getting to know each other better. So ever since we had been meeting each friday night, the first two times at Jackson's but from now on at the Hale-house, and after discussing the situation of the pack we have homemade dinner by OUR Luna while we watch a movie.

MY pack had grown in stability and unity, during this month we had became a family. I felt as a father with his wife, son and daughter in law when we all went to the mall, outside the city so no one will recognize us, to buy the furniture for the just reconstructed Hale-house. We weren't only strong cause we were close but because each one of us was falling perfectly on their position.

MY Mate got in shape after years of not using her magic and even advanced a lot in her fire power, according to her feeling angry helps her at getting her out but the thought of me anchors her so she doesn't lose control. Also, she takes her position as the Luna of the pack gratefully. When someone is feeling bad she is there to console them, she gives advice whenever they are needed, she cooks us the most delicious food I had ever tasted and she is always there to keep me grounded. My relationship with her is perfect in every way. Even though we have to go outside of Beacon Heels if we want to have a date, we have to hide that we are together cause she still is underage and her father is the Sheriff. The only problem we had until now was that she got very angry at me when I replaced, without her permission, all her wardrobe with brand new clothes from Muses. Stiles thought that I was trying to change her, so she would be what I wanted her to be. But when I explained to her how much My wolf hated to see her wearing the clothes of other persons brands and that she was what I had always wanted, she began to wear them with pride at being marked as MINE ONLY.

Jackson, well-behaved and always ready to please Jackson, was the best Beat I could ever ask for. He does as he is told to, learn fast, loves to be a werewolf, puts the pack first and is not afraid of following his instincts. He had been very dedicated when I was teaching him about his tasks as a Second Beta and about how a born werewolf has to act. Until now he had not disappointed me once. I even laughed when the girls had came to me to tell me that Jackson had picked up a fight with Scott, because he was an Omega in his Alpha's territory.

Last but not least Lydia, was a sharp and cunning bitch. I had never seen anyone that was able to understand and learn how to be an emissary and a banshee in two weeks. She even sealed an alliance, with my permission, with Magnus's coven after they had finished with the reconstruction of the Hale-house. MY Luna was right, she was going to be very good to the pack. She still had to practice her banshee powers but she has all the supernatural politics assimilated, as if she had been prepared all her life for being and emissary.

But what's most important about all this, is that it had prepared us for the first mating of the pack... last night's full moon was for MY Mate and I. Everything was ready, I had built with my own hands a comfy and homey cabin in middle of the preserve to show MY Mate that I can provide for her. Next to the lake, where the moon shines the brightest, was laid the fur of a mountain lion, so Stiles would notices how strong is her mate. And laid down next to the fur was a dead deer and two wild rabbits hunted by Jackson and Lydia, a token of their congratulation for the mating of their Alpha pair.

I could hear the rapid beats of my nervous mate's heart. I couldn't blame her, we were going to have sex in front of the one she considers a brother and her best female friend. I was feeling a bit guilty about it, I knew that non-werewolves found this disturbing but it was tradition that any couple that wanted to be mated needed to do the ritual in front of the whole pack. I hoped that Sties would get more comfortable about it with time, cause even if it wasn't during the mating ritual being seen by your pack while you are having sexual interactions was completely normal for werewolves and an experience I hope I'll be able to have in the future.

On the other hand, as the night went through I began to really comprehend what my parents meant by telling me that I'll have conflicted emotions once I am mated. Hearing her moans and cries under the moonlight made my wolf howl in pride and possessiveness, wanting to show everyone that only HE could turn her into that puddle of pleasure. However, HE also wanted to kill anyone that dare to look at his... no, OUR Mate with lustful eyes. Even though I had all this emotions clouding my senses, it didn't stop me from claiming Stiles or from make her mine in every way known by men and animals.

-What are you thinking love?- snapped me from my thoughts the sleeping voice of MY Mate.

-About you, me, us and OUR pack- I answered before taking possession of her lips, loving the mewl she did. But felt like someone had slapped me when I felt her wince against me- What's wrong? Did I hurt you last night?!- horrible thoughts came rushing to my mind. "I just mated with her and now she is hurt because of me. Why do I always have to hurt the ones I love?!".

Noticing my train of thoughts Luna pecked my lips sweetly stopping it from going further- I'm fine Derek- she tried to assure me but my wolf and I could smell the blood, a proof of the damage I made- It hurts because you took my virginity last night, it's normal.

"Well that made sense she was a vir... She what?!"- You are a virgin?!- I exclaimed shocked. "How did I let something this important slip from me?!" however my wolf couldn't be happier, we were her first and last ones.

-Was a virgin- she purred seductively making me shiver in pleasure- Now I am ONLY YOURS, MY Alpha- she murmured against my lips before kissing me. When we broke apart I howled proudly, announcing my claim and smiled when another howl responded mine- Was that Jackson?

-Yes, he is waiting for us with Lydia at our house- I answered her, almost purring when I said 'our house'- They got lunch ready for us, it's deer with curly fries and salads.

-I love this pack!- announced jokingly Stiles but I smiles despite of it, cause I knew that she really did mean it. After taking a bath and dressing she climbed on my back so we could return to our house, she couldn't take a step without wincing. I didn't know if I should be proud or guilty about it, I just was sure as hell that I had assured her that I was the best decision she could have made for a mate. When we entered the newly rebuilt Hale-house both Jackson and Lydia bared their necks in respect for their Alpha- pair, now I couldn't be happier. I have a mate, a second Beta and an emissary... I have a family once again, it is just a dream came true- It will take some time to get used to that.

-Don't worry it will feel natural from now on, just let your new Luna instincts take over- I told her before putting her down on the chair at the left of mine, I sat on the head of the table with Jackson at my right and Lydia sat at the other side of my Beta. I served myself first and then to MY Mate, following the tradition, only when we had both had a first bite of our small feast, I said to the rest of the pack- You can serve yourselves now- and they did as I told them, they surely were hungry. Although, Stiles and I woke up at noon they surely woke up early. So they spent all morning without eating because the day after a mating, the pack only ate when they were all together. Even though the silence was comfortable and nice, I wanted to hear the voices of my pack members- I hope there were no problems while we were out.

\- Everything was fine- answered automatically Jackson, making me smile. "Yeah, he truly is a perfect wolf"- Our Luna's father called asking for her but I told him that she was sleeping already- he continued.

-Dad?- MY Mate asked surprised- He never calls when he has the night-shift and knows that I am staying at a friend's house. Did he say what he wanted from me?

-Yeah It seems like there was a murderer, he just wanted to check that you were at home with me and not running around when there was a wild animal killing people- I huffed in annoyance, "Just when you thought that everything was calm, problems come to bother the peace. Maybe it was Mc.Call, he only was able to survive a full moon without killing anyone because Stiles was there to stop him. And last night she was with me, leaving him on his own". As if he was reading my thoughts Jackson answered my mental question- It wasn't Scott, Lydia already checked with Alison by phone that he was with her all night- I nodded at my emissary, happy that they were taking their jobs seriously and not as a juvenile whim 'to belong'- We tried to get as much information as we could from the Sheriff, Alpha.

-That would have been difficult- commented Stiles- My father never lets anything slip from him, he always says and I quote: 'It is confidential information, you shouldn't know about it'.

-Well he did let some info slip from him, when a scared worried teen asked him for assurance- Lydia winked at her, continuing telling us what happened yesterday night- The victim was Mr.Lahey, he owns the cemetery of the city. The witnesses said that he got in his car to search for his son, one of Jackson's fellow lacrosse members, who now is missing. To then be found ripped into pieces, by some passing guy. I also called a friend of my mother that works at the morgue to ask him what was going on, It looks like Mr.Lahey was paralyzed by a poison before being killed- I raised my eyebrow in questioning- I know Alpha, this wasn't the job of another wolf... we have a new enemy. I still don't know what he is, but I'll find out as fast as I can.

-I know you will- I told her trying to show my confidence in her, and by her smirk I knew I was able to.

-Stiles I'll need to borrow some of your books for information- Lydia resumed the conversation- Stiles what's wrong?

I looked at MY Mate who had a worried look on her face- Luna do you know who is killed that man?- asked her as gentle as I could.

-No, but we need to find Isaac!- she told me with a concern tone, "Isaac?"- He is the son that is missing and the guy from school wanted you to turn- she continued- His father beats him almost all the time, I always tried to talk to him. Tell him that my dad is the Sheriff and he could help, but the only thing he took from me was the comfort and friendship I gave him... and now he is God knows where, surely hurt and very scared- she looked up from her plate, at me with teary eyes that broke my heart- I know that you wanted to wait another month before starting to turn people, but now he is all alone in the world. He has no family left... Isaac needs a pack to support him and take care of him- she took my hands on her trebling ones- Please Derek, I never asked anything from you... so can you do this for me?

Without missing a heartbeat I began giving out orders- Lydia go to the library and began the research on what are we facing now- she nodded her head, already walking out of the room- Jackson patrol the perimeter for any sign of danger, check that all the protective runes that Stiles put are intact and when you have finished that return to the house to protect the girls. However, if you find our enemy you call me and do not face him on your own if it's not necessary- he turn into his Beta form and rushed out of the house- Babe I need you to calm down, I'll do my best to find OUR soon-to-be new pup- she smiled at me as if I had just hanged the moon for her, making my wolf purr in happiness- No dry those tears and rest, or go and help Lydia with the research.

-What will you do?- she asked me in confusion.

-I'll go in search of Isaac- I answered before beginning my searching quest.


	5. Chapter 5: The growing pack

First I went towards the Lahey's house to find the scent of Isaac so I could start tracking him down. However, when I entered the building I hoped I had listened to MY Mate and turned the boy sooner. The place smelled of blood, anger, alcohol, fear, loneliness and a sadness that could drive anyone to suicide.

Opening my eyes in realization I went quickly to the teenager's room and inspired as much scent as I could before jumping off the window, in a hurry to find the boy before he does something stupid.

Tracking him down wasn't that difficult, especially when the scent of his blood was so intense. He was laying down in middle of the woods ready to cut his wrist's veins- Stop it!- I roared in my Alpha voice, hoping that it would work even if he wasn't part of the pack yet. And to my luck it worked. He put down the knife and looked up at me with wide eyes full of fear. At that moment Isaac's father was lucky to be dead, cause if I ever see him again I would torture him until he was begging to be killed- Isaac think about it before doing something reckless.

As soon as I finished talking, his fear was changed into anger- You don't nothing about me!- he shouted, standing up and glaring at me- You don't know about what my father does to me. Everyone thinks he is so perfect but in reality he...

-He hits you- I interrupted him- He drinks too much and then throws all his anger at you- my gaze softened, but was still firm, at his big blue doe eyes. If anyone of my pack was going to be called puppy is Isaac, he is the perfect representation- I know Isaac, and I'm here to help you.

-You can't...

-I can- he cut him off once more- If you are worried about your father he is dead- when fear returned to his eyes I quickly added- Don't worry it wasn't me, it was an animal attack- I raised an eyebrow in amusement when he sighed- How much do you know about urban mythology?- I asked him, ignoring the confused look he sent my way.

-I know about vampires, witches, zombies, werewolves- he answered- The last ones are my favorite- at that comment I smiled startling him, but he soon composed himself and questioned me- Why do you ask?

-Do you believe in those myths?- again I ignored him and continued talking.

-They are just myths...-he told me but I could hear the lie in his heartbeats.

-Are you sure about that?- without a warning I turned into my Beta form, I had to stop myself from laughing when I saw him shout in fear- Relax I won't eat you- it didn't stop his fear at all. Sighing I returned to my human form, almost rolling my eyes when he started breathing again.

-Y you are a we werewolf!

-I am not just any werewolf, I am an Alpha- I puffed my chest in pride at the title and the admiration in the boy's eyes- And I want you to be part of my pack.

-Part of your pack?- his eyes widened and his jaw fell- Why would you want someone like me to be part of your pack? I am a pathetic fag...

-That's what your father told you?!- I growled, eyes shining red when he nodded his head gaze on the ground- Listen to me Isaac my dead older sister was lesbian, I don't care about who do you like at all. It is not a crime and it's not wrong, it's just who you are- he lifted his gaze until he locked his eyes with mine- What you need is a family that will accept you for who you are and would love you for it. That's what pack is about. And yes I want 'a pathetic fag' in my family- my eyes widened when he jumped on me and hugged me, repeating every five seconds 'Thank you!'. I chuckled well mannered and hugged him back- Better now?- he nodded his head still buried in my chest- Good cause Stiles would kill me if anything happened to you- that got enough of his attention that he stopped hugging me and looked at me confused- Stiles is the Luna of the pack, which mean that she is...

-Your mate- he finished the phrase- Sorry- he quickly apologized when he saw my glare.

-It's ok- I assured him, hating to see that he thought I would hit him- I would never hurt you Isaac, I promise- still a bit unsure he nodded his head. "Well he was raised to fear the male figure of a family. And as they say bad habits die hard"- Let's get you to the hospital, we need to check your injuries and let the police know that you are safe. Until then, here- I gave him my mobile- Call Stiles to let her know that you are alright and ask her to tell you all you'll need to know about werewolves before you make a final decision.

-I want to be part of the pack!- he exclaimed quickly- I'm sorry if I angered you but I'll be better, I promise.

-Isaac calm down- I patted his hair in a comforting way, at the beginning he was as still as a rock but then he began to relax when he saw I wasn't going to hurt him- You are already part of the pack.

-Really?- he asked so hopefully that broke my heart.

I marked scented him before smiling at his, yet again, confused face- Really, I just want you to talk with Stiles so you can decide whether you want the bite or stay human- when I was sure that he was better I continued walking with him following me like a little puppy. When we got the hospital we received a lot of strange glances- Miss Mc.Call- I called the nurse as soon as I recognized her.

-Derek?- she asked me confused as for what I could be there, it looks like Scott told her the truth. I'll need to have a talk with that boy, but later right now my pup needs help.

-I found Isaac Lahey near my preserve- I lied a bit- He needs medical attention.

-Isaac?!- she exclaimed, for then gasp when he saw him- Poor boy what happened to you?- Isaac didn't answer her. He just kept on looking at the floor, as he did from the moment we left the woods, and he clenched my jacket as if it was a lifesaver- Isaac?

-It was his father- I answered for the boy- He used to get drunk and beat him- I was able to see understanding in her eyes, I made a mental note to ask Luna for information about Scott's father- Can you help him?

-Of course I can- she answered- Come here boy- she told Isaac, who looked up at me with questioning eyes.

-Go with her, she is a good person- I told him- I'll be right here if you ever need me- reluctantly he let go of my sleeve and followed Miss Mc.Call. I sat down on the waiting room and called Jackson for an inform of what was going on. He told me that everything was fine and that the girls were working on the research as I ordered. He even laughed happily when I told him to prepare one room for the new pack member. When I ended the call I thought that it would be all a boring waiting, how wrong I was. Entering the room I saw my two best friends- Erica? Boyd?

-Derek?- they said at the same time in surprise and... sadness.

-What are you doing here?- asked me Erica- I thought that werewolves didn't need medical attention- she whispered the last part while Boyd didn't say a word, "And they call me silent!".

-I am here for someone else- I told them as they took a seat next to me- What are you doing here? I can't smell any injury in any of you- when I saw their crestfallen faces I began to worry- What's wrong?

-We had been trying for years now... but nothing works- Erica answered with tears in her eyes- It all points at that I can't get pregnant. And waiting for adoption takes years!

-Erica...- I whispered feeling bad for them. They had been married for ten years now, they were the high-school's sweethearts. As soon as they finished senior year they eloped to Las Vegas called invited me to be the only witness and had been in their honeymoon ever since. When they finished college I helped Erica open a flower shop and Boyd to have his own mechanic shop. We have always been best friends and hearing that they had been suffering this much, broke my heart- I...

-Mister Hale- the voice of the Sheriff called me from the door of the room- I need to question you about Isaac Lahey.

-Give me a minute sir- I answered not wavering under the well controlled anger that MY Mate's father voice had. If I didn't smell the rage on him I would have never noticed it. When the Sheriff had gone away I turned towards my best friends- Guys listen to me- when I got their attention I continued talking- Do you remember the animals attacks that happened not long ago?- they both nodded- That was my uncle Peter- I ignored their shocked faces- He had gone mad with his Alpha powers that I had to stop him... I had to kill him which gave me the status of an Alpha. Now I can form my own pack, my own family.

-You want us to accept the bite- Boyd finally talked.

-I wanted that ever since my sister was an Alpha but she refused- I told them honestly- Now that I am an Alpha I want to offer it to both of you, the opportunity to be part of my family. You can refuse the bite and stay human and you could still be part of the pack.

-Are you kidding me!- Erica exclaimed- I can get cured, Derek. Of course that I accept.

-I can't let you be better than me, can I?- was Boyd answer.

-Guys the bite could...

-Kill us, we know- it seems like they had planned to do duets today.

-One more thing... there is someone else that is going to have the bite. His name is Isaac Lahey and he had a really rough past, his dead bastard father used to hit him. He doesn't have family left and they surely are going to put him in foster care, I would adopt him myself but as I was suspect in a murderer I would be refused. So I was thinking if...

-If we could adopt him- completed the phrase for me Erica, she had tears in her face but this ones were of happiness. She gazed at her husband who gave her a nod and a smile, to then turn to me with a smile of her own- We will be honored. However, we'll have to see if he is happy with us.

-Mr.Hale- called me again the Sheriff but now in impatience and annoyance.

-Wait for me and then we'll go to my house, ok?- after they gave me confirming nods, I walked towards the Sheriff ready to be questioned.

-Mr.Hale- began a female deputy, it looks like she was going to ask the questions- Where did you find Isaac Lahey?

-In the woods.

-Why were you there?

-I was taking a stroll, the place was near the preserve I own.

-Did you find Isaac Lahey in the condition in which he got here?- I had to stop myself from sighing, "Why everyone always assumes I am the bad guy?".

-Yes, I did.

-Did you ever have any contact with Isaac Lahey before this unexpected meeting?

-No, I didn't. Why is that important to know?

-Because we can't questioned him without an adult in his presence, and he asked for you- this time answered the Sheriff.

-He did?- I inquired with honest surprise.

-Whatever you told him before getting to the hospital must have been truly important- continued MY Mate's father. There was no anger in his eyes anymore, I could almost see a bit of gratitude but it must have been my imagination- What happened Hale?- sighing I told them everything, leaving all the werewolf stuff hidden- No wonder why he wants you there with him, you just saved his life.

-I just told him the truth, sir- I answered him.

-Well it doesn't matter what you told him but that you stopped him from taking his life. However, we still need to ask Isaac some questions- told me the Sheriff- After you Mr Hale.

"This really isn't how I planned to pass the morning after my mating... but then again when has anything gone as I planned".


	6. Chapter 6: The bite

-Isaac boy we are here to make you some questions- said the Sheriff as soon as we entered the room.

-And I said that I won't talk if Derek isn't with me!- demanded fiercely my pup, making me proud. On the other hand, MY Mate's father smelled of 'suspicion'. "Perfect! Now he must think that I threatened him or something"- Derek!- the happy voice of Isaac brought me back from my thoughts. When I looked at my pack-member who had wide open eyes full of admiration I made a decision, I was going to protect him with all I have. No one will touch him and if they do I'll make them wish they had never been born- You are still here!

-I promised- I grunted before sitting next to him at the hospital bed, trying to give him as much comfort as I could without making me see as a pedophile.

-Isaac we need to know what happened the night you ran away- began the female deputy. I could smell the pity from her when she noticed my pup stiffening- I know it's difficult but you need to tell us so we can help you.

-I don't need you- murmured Isaac, so softly that I only picked it thanks to my werewolf's hearing.

-Excuse me son?- said the Sheriff.

-That I don't need you!- this time was louder and sharper- Have you ever been used by your father as a punching bag?- I could smell the wince of the cops but my eyes were focused only on Isaac- You understand nothing! He got drunk and blamed me everything on me while he hit me. My mother's death was my fault, my brother's death was my fault, it was my fault that I am gay....- the scent of anger was overwhelming, not only of the cops but from Melisa, Isaac and me as well- Now I am an orphan, but at least I have a place to go. A place that I won't fear returning to when school is over, I'll have a family. So no I don't need your help, I only need Derek's- after finishing his speech he buried his face on my shirt and began crying.

Everyone was shock silenced, even me. I never thought that the bond would work so fast, I could feel it was deep and strong... as if he had always been in my pack. At that moment I discovered what was happening, Isaac's desperation to be part of the family and his insecurities turned him into the Omega of the pack.

-What is the meaning of this Hale?- snarled the Sheriff with deep burning rage in his eyes, "Damn I will never be on his good side, am I? When Stiles and I come out to him it will be very difficult to be accepted".

-The meaning of what exactly sir?- "And I had to go all smart mouth on him. I think that spending too much time with Luna made pick up bad habits of hers. Also, there is the Alpha thing about loathing responding to any demand that didn't come from MY Mate".

-What does he mean by that he finally have a place where to go now and a family?!- demanded to know the Sheriff- If you promised him to take him to your house I won't allow it. For God's sake he is underage!

-Derek please don't let them take me away!- begged me Isaac with watery eyes, clenching on my jacket even tighter.

-Isaac, son, what has he done with you?- murmured the Sheriff under his breath, I knew that if it wasn't against the law he was ready to take the gun and shoot me dead.

-Sir it isn't like that- I told him, gaining another glare from the man- I promised him a family, and I will give it to him- I gave the man a glare of my own when he tried to interrupt me. "MY Mate's father or not, he made my little Omega cry!"- First of all, I am straight. I am not against homosexuality, I accept it with all their rights but I am only interested in females- that made everyone in the room relax, even Isaac. But not from fear that I had raped him but from happiness of being accepted- Second I was going to fill the papers for adoption but then I remembered that I was a suspect for murderer, because I sixteen years old boy said so- I ignored the shame and anger coming from Melisa and the Sheriff- So I was surely going to be negated. However, I just bumped into my old friends Erica and Boyd. Who accepted to be the foster parents of Isaac until he was comfortable and ready for adoption.

-Really?!- exclaimed happily Isaac, I looked down on his hopeful eyes and nodded- Are they... Are they good people?

-The best- I answered- You'll love them- I assured him- But if you feel uncomfortable you can always call me, ok?

-Yes- he said shyly with pink cheeks and looking at his lap, "He is totally and Omega".

-Anything else you would like to know sir?- I raised an eyebrow daring him to question an Alpha.

You could almost touch the rage coming from his smell when he answered- No, that's all. Thank you for your time, we will call you if we have another question.

-Remember Sheriff that if you do, you won't be able to make them if I am not in the room with Isaac- I told him. With one more glare towards me, he turned around and flew the room with his deputy behind him- Miss Mc Call the hospital does the adoption and foster papers of the city, don't they?- I waited until she broke from her shock and nodded before continuing- Can you prepare them please, I would like to do all this legally as soon as I can- she just nodded again and then left the room- Would you like to meet your new parents?- I asked Isaac, who suddenly was nervous.

-Are they going to like me?- he asked shyly- I am gay and now I am going to be a werewolf. What if they notice something wrong on me?

-Isaac they are going to receive the bite as well - I told him smiling at his surprised face- Now are you ready to meet them?- when he nodded I guided him towards the waiting room of the hospital, where I founded only one of my friends- Erica this is Isaac, the guy I talked you about- smiling brightly at the boy she opened her arms ready to give a big hug. A bit reluctant at first Isaac accepted it but then I noted that he relaxed and melted on the hug- Where is Boyd?- I asked her once they broke apart.

-He is filling all the forms for the foster care- she answered me, to then turn her attention towards my pup- Hi Isaac, my name is Erica and I'll be your new mom. Are you ok with that?

-Yes- he said shyly looking at the floor- But there is something you'll need to know first... I am gay- "Poor Isaac, his father must have really tortured him about it. He can't even look at anyone when he say it".

-Isaac look at me- Erica said softly, kissing the boy's head when he did it- I don't care of who you like, Boyd doesn't either, we just want you to be happy- she pulled him into another hug when she noticed the tears on his eyes.

-Everything is ready- a voice startled us all, I was deep into their happiness that I didn't notice Boyd entering the room. However, I didn't duel too much in my self-loathing cause my heart warmed into the scene of my other best friend entering the new family hug.

When they broke apart we want to Boyd's car and drove towards the preserve- Guys you already know what will happen when you receive the bite but you also need to know the hierarchy of the pack- I began telling them after I finished texting Jackson about calling Danny so he can be part of the pack- In first place it's the Alpha, me, and the Alpha-female or Luna, Stiles. She is my mate and equal, you will have to respect her as much as you respect me.

-Wait a minute Derek- said Erica- You said Stiles? As the underage, only daughter of our dear Sheriff that hates you with the bottom of his heart?

-Yes, Erica that Stiles- i grunted annoyed at her teasing.

-Dude and I thought Boyd had it difficult with my overprotective parents- she laughed while Boyd chuckled and Isaac giggled.

-Continuing- I said fed up of all the mocking- Then comes my second Beta which is Jackson Whittemore, you will have to follow his orders whenever Stiles and I aren't around- when I heard Isaac whimpering I chuckled- Don't worry he will not act bad towards you anymore, now that you are pack you will be part of his group and he will protect you. Going on, next to him goes Lydia Martin. However, she isn't going to tell you what to do but will manage every exterior interaction. Let's say that a pack comes to the city and neither MY Mate or I are here, the one to talk with them is going to be Lydia, because she is the emissary. By the way Jackson is a werewolf, Lydia is a banshee and Stiles is a witch but one of the Old Ones, which means that she has three special abilities instead of one- I waited for all the information to process in their minds before continuing talking- Erica, you and Boyd are going to be normal Betas. Danny, Jackson's and Lydia's friend, if he accepts the bite will be like you but if he refuses will be the only human member of the pack, but either way will be in the same position as you both- I looked down at Isaac and smiled softly at him- You on the other hand, will be the Omega of the pack. Before you start working your brain too much Omegas aren't the bitches of a pack, or the ones in the lowest rank but they are the emotional link of the pack. They are the most treasured ones and the ones we protect first.

-I...- Isaac's mouth was hanging and his eyes couldn't be wider, he was the perfect image of astonishment- I am not that special Derek! No one had ever given me such an important task!

-Isaac here me son- Erica talked, before I could even open my mouth to speak- I love you, Boyd loves you, Derek loves you and the pack will love you. YOU are important!- before Isaac could reply the car stopped- We are already here.

When I entered the house Luna jumped on me and kissed me all over the face- I love you!- she murmured against my lips when we broke apart for breathing- Isaac!- she jumped on our little Omega suffocating him with a killer hug- I'm so happy you are fine.

-Thank you for everything Stiles.... I

-I know Isaac, I know- MY Mate interrupted him and then kissed both of his cheeks- You must be Erica and Boyd, Derek told me a lot about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.

-The pleasure is ours- answered Erica.

We then went to the living room where Jackson, Lydia and Danny was waiting for us- Alpha- my second Beta bared his neck as soon as he saw me, I accepted hi submission as always and scented mark him- Danny accepted to keep the secret and for part of the pack, but he wants to stay human.

-Alpha Hale- Danny said him a kind smile, "Wow, Stiles was right. It's impossible not to like him".

-Welcome to the pack Danny- I told him once I finished scenting marking him- Now let's get to the rooms that Jackson prepared for you- I talked to the soon-to-be werewolves- It will be more comfortable if we do this in a bed. Jackson show us which rooms you prepared- he nodded and guided us to the second floor of the house. The third one was for MY Mate, I and our future cubs, while the second one was for the other pack members. The room that took at the end of the storey was for the soon-to-be mated couple. Jackson had prepared the room at the right of his to be for Danny, the one of the left for Boyd and Erica and the one next to the latter room to be for Isaac- Not bad Jackson, I like how you organized the place- I heard the rest of the pack chuckling at the beaming face of my second Beta when he heard my praise- Come one Erica you are the first one- we entered the room with Boyd behind us.

When Erica was laid down on the bed I let my eyes shine red, my fangs to grow... and I bitted her. I did the same with Boyd and then with Isaac when we reached his room. I stayed all night long watching over them with Luna beside me all the time. And I will never accept that I almost fainted when the three of them woke up with golden eyes and baring their necks to me, their Alpha.


	7. Chapter 7: Second full moon

For the nest month I took extra precautions than before, after all my pack was getting bigger briskly. Now I had a witch as MY Mate, a banshee as my emissary, a Second Beta werewolf, an Omega werewolf, a human member and two Beta werewolves, forming a total of eight pack-members. From which everyone was doing just fine.

Jackson proved to Isaac that he was going to keep him safe and treat him as part of the family. He also proved me that he wasn't going to abuse of the power I gave him, the total opposite he grew to be more responsible than before. Lydia... well she was still the same Lydia Martin that we all know and love. She also made sure to decorate the three new rooms as stylish as it was possible, with my credit card, and to the tastes of the new pack-members.

Boyd and Erica were adapting  quiet well to being a werewolf. Of course, as I expected, when they got angry is difficult to control them. They had always been volatile but now that they have powers it was worse. I have to keep an eye on them from time to time, but no big damage had been done until now so I consider that they had done a great job until now. Erica now enjoys of the benefits of being healthy as much as she can while Boyd is happy cause he is now abe to match me on everything we do.

I have to mention as well that while Jackson stands up for getting the whole package deal on being a werewolf, Isaac stands out for having the best senses, Erica for her speed and Boyd for his stregth.

Each day Isaac is getting more confident of himself and it shows in the way he dresses, no more hiding his body. Whenever he feels insecure of his sexuality he goes towards Danny for tips, whenever he feels sad he goes to my best friends and whenever he feels threatened he goes to us, the Mated Alpha-Pair. The latter is a prblem I have to work on. Even though it is normal for an Omega to look for shelter in their Alphas, Isaac takes it to an extreme. But now that I think it is a much healthier way of processing the change than punching a woman because she took the last pair of shoes you wantd, "Mental note: ALWAYS follow Erica when she goes shopping". Also, he had accepted Erica and Boyd as his adopted parents and now they are legally a family. We had a big party that day...

Now my last member but not the least for that, Danny. Although he is human, he joined the pack as if he was a supernatural creature. It looks like the guy is so smart that he found out about this world before Jackson told him. He learned about werewolves costumes fast and accepted the wolf instincts, that a human member of a pack have, easily. I had watched humans fighting during years against them before accepting them, but Danny did it as if it was natural... he truly is a strange boy.

Going to the bad part of this months, the unidentified creature attacked two times more. The girls and Danny had been going mad trying to find out what the hell it is. My Alph instincts had been telling me yo find the bastard that dared to enter MY territory and kill it. But the lucky thing is that it seems like it's not targeting any of my pack-members, so I can relax for a little bit.

Second problem... the Sheriff loathes me. As soon as Stiles got to her house, after my meeting with him in the hospital, he began ranting about what a bad example I will be to Isaac and how he wishes I had been guilty of murderer. She had called me after her father left to his night-shift all sad and in tears about how it hurts that her father doesn't accept her mate. It broke my heart into a thousand pieces, and made me feel guilty as hell. So I rushed to her house, but stopped before to buy her curly fries, and spent every moment before her father came home drying her tears.

Talking about tears, Stiles shed a lot of them when Scott bragged into my home screaming at me. I had to rip Jackson off him before my Beta killed him, of course I praised Jackson afterwards for being such a good werewolf for me. When Mc Call saw the golden eyes of the new werewolves, he went crazy about what a piece of shit I was for cursing four innocent people and that he will never be part of my pack, so that I better leave his mother alone. I snapped after that, he entered my territory uninvited and above that he is disrespectful. I couldn't stop myself of using my Alpha voice to shout at him, I told him that not everyone sees the bite as a curse ad that my wolfs knew everything before accepting. I told him that the only reason I wanted him in the pack was because Stiles did, that not evrything goes revolts around him and that he was only a mistake that my mad uncle did, it doesn't mean that he was chosen for any special reason. The look in his face when I stoped screaming at him was as if I had just hit him with all the strength I had, he just got out of my home and never bothered my pack for the next month.

But now let's not duel in the past, I have a Mate to calm down at the moment- What if something goes wrong?- she asked me worriedly- It's only Jacks's second full moon, he can use too much strength by accident and end up reaping Lyds in two.

-Didn't we just ssee the claiming?- when she nodded at me I continued- Then nothing wrong will happen, now that he has a mate he will never bow at the full moon again. I'm more worried about this three, the only reason that they are calm is that there is a mating oing on- I told her pointing at the three new golden-eyed werewolves, that were pacing on our living-room.

Tonight is Jackson's and Lydia's mating, the ceremony happened just like ours but instead of a lion's fur it was used a tiger's fur and that the cabin isn't in middle of the preserve but a mile to the right from there.

-When are we going to be able to mate?- asked me an excited Erica. I had to chuckle when Isaac gagged, I thanked God that I wasn't born when my parents mated.

-In a month- I told her... for the tenth time- The next full moon is for you and Boyd, I promised- I almost rolled my eyes when I saw her cheering... for the tenth time.

-Derek, do we human members have to bond like werewolve do?- the question of Danny stratled me, I wasn't expecting it.

-Yes, you do- I told him- Do you see the Spiral in Stiles's neck? It is a symbol for everyone to know that she is mated to me. If the couple is a mix of werewolf and other species then it will only appear on the none-werewolf. If they are two werewolves then it appears on the submissive werewolf. If it is between two humans, it only appears in the the human that is part of the pack but if both humans are part of the pack it happens the same that occurs with the two werewolves- I didn't notice that everyone was paying attention to me until that moment. However, i ignored the stares and continued explaining- The symbol also changes of color depending he place that you occupy in the pack. Red for Alpha, Silver for Second Beta, Green for Emissary, Golden for Beta, White for Omega and Black for Human. Is there someone you are intrested in mating? If that's so he'll have to be accepted by me first- I told Danny once I finished my explanation.

-No, there is no one I'm intrested on- he answered quickly- I was just curios.

-Alpha, I have a question- the shy voice of Isaac made me smile kindly at him, a smile that only Cora was able to get from me- What will happen when Lydia and Jackson mate? Will Jackson have a green spiral or Lydia will be the only marked?

-That's a good question Isaac- I mused out loud, smiling at the purr of my Omega- I don't know. Emissaries don't tend to be close to the pack, they are only there to keep peace and if they mate they do it with another emissary or a human. Of course there are some that mate into the pack, like in our case, but there isn't too much information about the theme- when I finished talking everyone stayed in silence for the next hour, until I was the one that broke it- Come on everyone let's go to bed, we will do nothing but wait if we stay up all night- with that said everyone went to their rooms to sleep waiting for tomorrow to come and congratulate the new couple.

-Wake up sleepy head- my favorite voice in the entire voice whispered in my ear, before jumping off the bed and runnig away.

 Groaning I burried my face in the matress and tried to use the pillow as a shield against the sunrays coming from the window. After five minuts of trying to sleep again I gave up and got off the bed. I walked towards the bathroom took a hot shower and brushed my teeth, before changing my pajamas into my typical black Heley, black jeans and black boots. Once I was finished I went downstairs in search of MY Mate, and as always I found he cooking in the kitchen- Good morning Luna- I greeted her with a heated kiss, it never failed to turn me on when she acted so domesticaly- What are you preparing?

-Venison stew, rabbit hamburgers, potato salad and caprese salad- she answered me with a big smile, before turning back to her food- Why don't you wake up everyone? They could help preparing the table.

-Already on it Stiles- I said to her while walking away.

-Remember as well to bring the garlic bread, hamburgers's bread, ruth beer and wine from the cellar- she called out for me at last moment.

-Ok!- once I reached the second floor I shouted- Wake up sloths!- I chuced when i heard them all fall from their beds- Get ready and then go downstairs to help Stiles preparing the table!- I ordered before searching for what MY Mate asked me. When I got them I went back to the side of MY Luna, at that moment she was in the dinning-room putting down the stew on the middle of the table.

-Derek!- she exclaimed happily when she noticed my presence- Please put the drinks and the bread at the end of the table- doing as she told me I earned a big hug and a french kiss- What do you think?- she asked after we broke the kiss- Is it good enough? Too much? It's the first mating lunch I prepared, I have no idea of what am I doing.

-It is perfect- I answered her worried questions- You are perfect- I told her before lowering myself down and stealing a chaste kiss- Everyone sit down, now everything that it's there left to do is wait for Jackson and Lydia.

As always I sat down at the head of the table, at my right there was Stiles, next to her Isaac and next to him his parents. The seat at my left was empty cause it belongs to Jackson and the seat next to my Second Beta is for his mate. However, the seat next to Lydia's was occupied by Danny. 

-We are back!- announced a very smugged Jackson as he entered the house, with his mate on his arms. 

-Isaac look at Lydia's neck- I ordered my Omega. He did as I told him, and saw a silver Spiral- Now look at Jackson's- there was a green Spiral- I think that answers your question- he smmiled gratefuly at me- Now let's eat!


	8. Chapter 8: Troubles and truth part 1

-Shit!-I cursed as soon as I heard the beep that signaled the end of the phone call. I supported my elbows on my knees and rest my head in my hands, as I tried to stop my transformation. Just when their still an unidentify creature out there killing people and Gerard is in town, this has to happen! There is also that now that school has began again and with her new style, Stiles had gained a lot of male admirers. "Damn it! Why did that bastard have to return from Italy now?!".

-Is there something wrong Deek?- the soft and worried voice of MY Mate brought me back from my thoughts. When I raised my head to ask her what was she doing here, the words got stuck in my throat. Completely nude leaning on the door frame was Stiles, but what made her even more sexy wasn't he rlack of clothes but the red fox ears and tail that she had. Her eyes were still the beautiful golden ones I loved so much, but they had the iris of a feline, making them more hypnotizing than before- If not, there is always a way to help you relax and as always I'm more than happy to help you Alpha- she purred sensualy sending shivers down my spine. I loved the picture she was painting in my mind and adored whenever she called me Alpha. However, I felt confusion when I saw her tail curling around the door's handle- But first you need to catch me!- she dared me before slamming the door close and running away from me.

"She ran away from US! OUR Mate wanted to be chased and that's what she'll get" my inner Alpha roared in my head. I jumped off the bed and rushed downstairs, I paused to sniff the air so I would know where she went. When I caught her scent the only thing that I could hear was the blood bumped by my heart. She was in the preserve, out there in her own to be claimed by anyone. "No! She is OURS!" my wolf and I howled in my head "And we'll show it to her!", hunting her down wasn't that difficult. Even though she was fast, she didn't compare to the speed of an Alpha werewolf- MINE!- I roared as I slammed her back against a tree- MINE ONLY!- I knew that my wolf was out of control but as she bared her neck for me to mark and moaned under my rough touch, I couldn't stop myself. 

Grabbing her by her ass I raised her so she would lock her long legs around my waist, rapidly I opened the fly of my jeans releasing my cock and with one thrust I penetrated her, loving the way she swallowed my whole dick- Derek!- she howled at the sky in pleasue, pleasure given by ME!

-Say my name Luna!- I demanded as I began fucking her. Deep, fast and hard thrust that hit her sweet point each time- Shout it for everyone to know who you Alpha is!

-Derek!- she screamed so loud and desperate, that everyone that heard her would think that I was killing her- You! You are my Alpha! Only you!- I continued fucking her merciless until she finally came driving me to my own orgasm- Derek!- she mewled as she felt my hot cum filled her, marking her mine for everyone to know. After a while of enjoying the warmth of her inside I pulled out sitting against the tree with Stiles on my lap- What's wrong dude?- she asked me concerned. 

I had to chuckle, no matter how many times I told her she never stops calling me that- I told you to not call me that- I scolded her half hearted.

-And I asked you what got you so blue!

-The office called earlier- I began tellingh her while I was playing with her hair- They said that Giovani di Mare is coming from Italy for a convention in New York.

-The famous designer?

-That one. He is a very important partner and it will affect our relation if I'm not there to show him around. Also, in the convention there will be a lot of business associate of 'Muses'- I sighed looking at the stars in the sky- I have to be there for the sake of my job but...

-You can't leave us on our own- she finished the phrase for me. Then she kissed my cheek softly and continued talking- Don't worry love, we will be fine. The creature isn't attacking any of us, it is only going after humans and I'm sure that all of them have a connection. Gerard won't know who is in your pack or alittle longer, we are covering our mating marks for that- a teasing smile appeared in her face making me nervous- As well I'm sure that Isaac will kick anyone's ass if they dare to look at her Luna in a funny way- she giggled when she heard me groan in embarrassment- Go Derek, I'll call you each day to tell you how thing are going. And I'll keep everyone out of trouble, if we bumped into a hunter or that thing out there we will evade any conflict and call you as soon as we can- looking at her foxy eyes I knew that I lost this argument... as all the others.

-Fine you win- I told her, chuckling when she cheered- However, you need to tell me one thing... why are you half fox?!

-I...- she blushed looking at her lap- I was trying a spell in my house after school. Do you remember when I told you about witches's animals partners?

-Yes, they are the representation of the soul of a witch- I said, recalling that talk- They take the form of the animal and color more adequate for the witch. When they appear they work as an anchor for the witch, not ammotionaly but for the witch's power. They help the witch grow in strength and maturity.

-Well the spell was to help me find my animal partner- she muttered darkly with red cheeks- But it ended up with me looking like this!- her ears twitched with her annoyance- At least now I know that my future partner is a red fox. 

-No- I corrected her- An Alpha red fox- I just had to kiss her when she smiled at me as if I was her everything, no one had ever seen me with so much adoration. And ever since the fire only Boyd and Erica showed me kidness, I love Laura but whenever I looked into her eyes I saw anger for the death of our family... but now I had a new pack, one that I will not lose. One kiss turned into a make out session and soon I was carring her towards the Hale-house, so we could finished what she started.

-Wake up sleeping head- I voice murmured in my ear. 

I smiled as she squealed when I turned us so i was over her. I raised an eyebrow when I saw her dressed, I looked around the room and saw my suitcase already packed and when I sniffed I could smell her delicious food: pancakes, omelets, bacon, fruits, orange juice and yogurts- Why so much?

-Because everyone is waiting for you, Alpha- she whispered against my lips- Now get ready that we want to have you for a few minutes before we sent you to the big apple- with a kiss and a wink she slipped away from under me and went downstairs with the rest of the pack.

Smilling I did as she told me. I shaved, showered, brushed my teeth and got dressed in a formal suit. I groaned as I looked myself on the mirror, I hated this things but job has a few requirements. After grabbing my suitcase I followed MY Mate to the dinnign-room. Everyone was there sitting on their places, but they weren't as happy as they always are when they are going to eat their Luna's food-What's wrong?- was my greeting when I entered the room.

-Do you have to leave?- asked a teary Isaac, breaking my heart. "Not my little pup, not after I promised myself to always make him happy".

-Isaac!- snapped Jackson, shutting up after seeing the glare from their Alpha- pair's faces.

-I'll come back little Omega, don't worry- I assured him, hugging him when he whimpered- Sh! You'll be fine, I promise you Isaac-.

That's what I promised him... but how wrong I was. When I got back to my penthouse in New York after a long and tiring convention, which was more like a work meeting, I received a phone call of Stiles. I thought that it was to tell me how was everything going, like every other night, but when I heard the words 'Isaac got hurt' my blood ran cold. Now that I am covered in blood and bleeding from almost every part of my body I knew what my mother meant when she told Laura that 'a good Alpha would go to hell and back for a pack member'.

-Derek!- screamed Stiles when she saw me bleeding at the front door. Her terrorized face was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

Groaning in pain I fought to open my eyes, looking through the window I could see that it was dawn. When I tried to move I was stopped by teo weights on my arms, my bed had turned into a huge puppy pile party. Cuddled at my left there was Isaac with Danny at his other side, at my right was MY Mate, between her and Lydia was Jackson and at our feet Erica and Boyd were cudling happily. 

I tried hard to remember what happened so i would end up here, adn when I did I looked at my left panicking. Isaac looked perfectly fine but the smell of blood, wolfbane and magic didn't leave him yet.

-You are an idiot you know- the low voice of my emissary startled me, I was so worried for my little Omega that I didn't notice her waking up- Going on your own after all the hunters and killing them was pretty stupid. You were lucky that you did it in your wolf form and that no one saw you there or now you would be in jail, Stiles's dad called last night telling her to stay indoors that the creature attacked again- I winced at my stupidity, my anger had blinded me and made me almost commit a horriblle mistake- Also... you scared the shit out of us- I looked at her trying not to show how surpirse I was by the concern and sad tone in her voice.

-I am fine- I told her caressing, as much as I could, her hair.

-Only because Stiles saved you!- she screamed with tears in her face- You were about to die from all the wolfbane in your body!- everyone was awake now- I saw you die Derek! I saw how Stiles killed herself after watching you bleed in her arms!- this time I couldn't stop myself from looking at her in shock and guit- You promised me a big family... you didn't promise me a dead one.

Her broken voice made me vow to never do something stupid like that again. I pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear- I'm so sorry Lydia... I just couldn't just let go another hunter that dared to hurt my family.

-Next time ask us for help- she whispered back- That's for what family is.

-I will- I promised her.

-I'm so sorry!- cried Isaac- It's all my fault.

-No, Isaac it isn't- growled Stiles- Those bastards are sick people, taht's all- the rest of the pack growled in accordance.

-But it's my fault that I slept with Chris- at those words my world turned upside down. 

All my memories and guilt from what I did with Kate came back to me, I didn't notice I had wolfed out until MY Mate called me- Derek! Stop it! You are scaring our pups- at her words and the scary wolf I calmed down- Now Isaac do you care to tell us, what happened?

-What happened?!- I roared in outrage- What happened is that those Argents are all sick pedophiles that would do anything to kill my kind! And I'll hunt Chris down and eat him alive!

-It wasn't like that!- Isaac deffended Chris and tried not to cower ander my glare.

-Derek!- scolded me Stiles with a glare of her own, the rest of the pack was watching the interaction between us three with nervoucness- Please continue Isaac- she smiled kindly at him, which made him less anxious.

-It all started way before I turned into a werewolf- he began telling us- When the Argents came into town I met Chris at the cemetery of my father, he told me he was hunting and that it was dangerous for me to be here so late- "Hunting us surely", Luna elvowed me when she saw my scowl- When he saw my distress he asked me what was wrong... I was so tired of everthing that I just told him. He was so furios that he began shouing at me that I should have told the police, he said that he could help me with all the tramits to arrest my father. But I was so scared to lose my last family member that I made him swear to not tell anyone, ever since he came to visit me- I hated the blush that appeared in Isaac's face and the look of adoration in his face, but at the same time I was happy for him. As mess up that it could be- With time I developed a crush on him, I didn't try to do anything cause I was underage and he was married. However, when he told me that being gay was ok and that he had no ineterst in females, that the only reason that he married his wife was because he was afraid of his father I couldn't fight it anymore... we began an affair that night. We saw each other at least once a week if not more, it was in a way perfect. But when you told me what his job was and what his  sister did I knew that I had to stop seeing him. So when he came to console me for the lost of my father, I broke up with him telling Chris that I couldn't continue having an affair with a married man. He was hurt and surprise first but then he smiled softly at me and told me that he was seeing this coming, that he didn't balme me and hoped I find someone worth me...- at his tears I couldn't stop myself anymore and cudde him between Sties and I- He kissed me goodbye and then went away. We still continue talking but just that. However, last night his wife cornered me at the parking lot of the supermarket telling me that I will pay for fucking Chris... she took me to this place where they tortured me until I lost consious over and over again- those hunters should be happy to be dead.

-Now that I think about it... we have a problem- said Stiles, making us all go alert- You killed every hunter that was in that place, right?

-Yes- I answered.

-But neither Mr.Argent or Alison were there- Luna continued- They will come after us, now.

And as if he heard her the angry voice of Christian Argent was heard, by the werewolf, from the limits of the preserve- Hale!


	9. Chapter 9: Troubles and truth part 2

-Everything will be all right- asured me Stiles as I stopped the car just behind the trees before the preserve's borderline. Lydia, Danny and Jackson were in my second Beta's porshe. Stiles and I were in my Camaro. Boyd, Erica and Isaac were in Boyd's 4x4. The plan was simple get out and explain everything to Argent, hoping that he would understand. Of course Isaac will stay behind with Danny- Oh my God!- I heard MY Mate gasp next to me, and felt every werewolf stiffening- How could I've never notice it before?!

-What's wrong?- I asked in panick, "Is that creature out there as well?!".

-Isaac and Mr Argent are true mates!- she exclaimed making my mind stop working.

-They what?- I whispered in shock. With my werewolf advanced hearing I could hear that the rest were asking the same question in surprise- Isaac wait!- I roared when I heard him getting of the 4x4 and running towards Argent-Shit! This wasn't part of the plan!

-It never is- Stiles replied getting off the Camaro as well- Better get going before Mr Argent thinks that you bit Isaac for revange against his family- understanding what she meant I followed her out of the covers of the trees. I had to stop myself from growling at the scene before my eyes, Isaac was hugging Argent as his life depended on it and the bastard was returning it in a very intimate way- Mr Argent before you make your own assumptions, Isaac was turned into a werewolf two months ago- was the first thing that Stiles told the hunter, and quickly added- Also, we didn't know anything about your relationship with him until this morning.

He looked surprised for a second before composing himself again, I hated to admit it but I was impressed by his abilities to lie to our senses. "No wonder why he is one of the best hunters of America... but humter or not if he continues touching my Omega I'll kill that son of a bitch!". Just as if he heard me Argent stopped hugging Isaac, who whimpered at the lose of touch- Are you really that cruel that you will refuse to give comfort to an Omega after he was tortured?- I growled out angrily, my mouth betraying my thoughts. Seeing the anger in Argents eyes when he heard that his lover was a pack's Omega I rolled my eyes- Relax hunter, Omegas aren't bitches that are pushed around- I could notice that he relaxed a bit but he dragged Isaac into another hug, this one possessively.

-Did my family torture you?- Argent asked with the kindest and softest voice ever, as if he was treating his most precious treasure. Never in my wildest dreams I would have imagine that a hunter would act like that towards a werewolf. I had seen a huntress kill his lover because he had gotten himself turned into a werewolf, and the man wasn't a hunter.

-They... s said th that i it was all m my fa fault- Isaac sobbed into Argent's shirt- Th they to told me th that it wa was my pu punishment for be being a bi bitch- he bared his throat when I roared in my Alpha mode.

-Stop it!- Argent growled at me- You are scaring him!- that and MY Mate's touch made me stop- Did they...- if the atmosphear wasn't so serious I would have laughed at how Argent couldn't find the right words- Did thy rape you?

I wanted to puke in disgust and then I started blaming myself of not being here to protect my pack- No... they wanted to... but dad got there in time... and reaped the head off the hunter.

-Good- Argent and I said at the same time. To then glare at each other causing our couples to chuckle.

-I won't try to kill anyone of you- began Argent- But I want answers, and the only one I trust is Isaac. So I'll interrogate him and then we will decide if we can have a treaty between our families or not. What do you think Alpha Hale?

-As long as we do the interrogation here and write the treaty together, I'm in- I grunted glaring at the hunter.

Argent sat on the ground with Isaac on his lap and guns next to him, my eyes widened at how comfortable the hunter was when the werewolf began mark scenting him- Isaac did you know everything before you accepted the bite? Full moons, hunters, pack hierarchy, your new powers and their consecuencies?

-I, did Chris- my pup smiled brightly at the hunter, I could notice how Argent's poker face craked when he looked into those baby blue eyes.

-The rest of the werewolves knew as well?

-Yes.

-Have you been treated well? Did your Alpha ever hurt you during training or when he got angry?- every wolf growled at Argent's accusation, well everyone but Isaac. He seemed in a trance, "Do I ever act like that around Stiles?".

-He treated me as a little brother since we met- my Omega answered before cuddling into the hunter a bit more.

-It is normal- MY Mate spoke when she saw Argent's confused expression- The bite acted different with everyone, with Isaac it made him very sensitive. There the reeason for which he is the Omega of the pack.

Argent nodded his head in a 'thank you' kind of way before continuing asking questions- Did you break up with me because you discovered I was a hunter and were afraid of me?- my jaw dropped at his words, "Will he ask that now?!".

-Isaac you can refuse to answer that if you want- I told my Omega- That question has nothing to do in this conversation!

-I... I broke up with you because I couldn't do that to my pack- Isaac looked up at the hunter with teary eyes- They lost enough because of the hunters, and being in an affair with one who was married to a huntress... that would have put every one of us in danger- he gave Argent his best puppy eyes, and only at that moment i was sorry for the hunter. No one survives his puppy eyes- I am sorry for lying Chris, but it is the best for us.

-It was- Argent interrupted Isaac and id something that almost made me kill him, the hunter kissed my werewolf lovingly- I never loved my wife... or my family if I am being honest. As soon as I was eighteen I got the hell out of my parent's house and never looked back, I always loathed the way they treat werewolves... I don't win the anual prize for peace making but I am not heartless, I follow a code- he stopped looking at the confused boy in his arms and locked his eyes on mine- Alpha Hale as long as you promise to accept Scott in your pack, tell me who is part of your family, what possition they are in, be peacefull werewolves and always tell me if you are getting into trouble... I will let everyone know that you have a treaty with me and that Beacon Heels shouldn't be bothered. Also, my daughter should never know that I was unfaithful to her mother with a sixteen years old boy.

My eyes widened a bit at the hunter's words, he was so willinly to forgive me and make a treaty with me... maybe the reason he was so angered when he found out the truth about Isaac's father was because his father also hit him. Maybe Argent truly loves Isaac and want to be in peace with us so he can be with him. Anyway before I could answer Argent Lydia spoke up, I was consentrated in the hunter's guns that I didn't notice when she came to our side- Your words are nice, but hunters won't respect a treaty specially with your family's history of going against them.

-Then what do you propose?- Argent asked, raising an eyebrow at my emissary.

-That plus the treaty we have an alliance formed by werewolf marriage- at Lydia's words everyone came out of the cars and at our side, to look at her as if she was crazy- What? We all know what Stiles said, Isaac and Mr Argent are true mates. They would end up together sooner or later, they already had sex so matting won't be a big deal for them- she turned at meand bared her neck- What do you think Alpha?

-Isaac- I called out for him gaining his attention- What do you wish?

-I love him- he answered shyly, and now matter how good of a hunter Argent was his smell of desire wouldn't be able to be hidden.

-Boyd, Erica I might be the Alpha of the pack but you are his parents- I told my best friends- Do give them permition?

-As long as Isaac continues living with us until he is eighteen, we won't stop them- Erica sighed with a small smile towards her son.

-Mom- Isaac whispered touched by her words.

-I have a condition- the harsh tone of Boyd changed the happy atmosphere to one of nervousness. If I ever doubted how good father he is, all of them vanished at the moment I saw Boyd's overprotective glare- If they mate I want them to get married first, I don't care if it is in secret and the only thing they do is sign some papers to make it official. I won't be holding my crying son when Argent is charged with rape because Isaac is underage. As long as the parents give permition, getting married is possible.

-My daughter can't know anything about it... at least not yet- warned us Argent- She just lost her mother and grand-father, when she hears about the treaty she will be livid. If she finds out about me marrying one werewolf of the pack that murdered her mom... she will never talk to me again.

-So you accept being my spouse and mate?!- asked him a very excited Isaac. Something told me that he had been dreaming on this for a while, a white knight that will save him from the dragon.

-I do- Argent smiled sweetly at his soon-to-be mate, but then turned his poker face towards us- However, that doesn't makes me pack or stop me from being a hunter- he told us.

-As long as you respect your code and you tell us whenever a hunter is close or os coming to the city, you can live your life as you wish- I told him- But you'll need to remember that we will feel responsible for your security after you mate with Isaac, you won't be pack but willbe under our protection- he looked at me suprised for a second before composing himself and nodding his head. I took a deep breath, "It looks it's time for presentations"- I am the Alpha of the pack, Derek Hale and this is MY Mate Stiles Stilinski, she is one of the old ones.

-A witch? I never noticed- he said out loud.

-You heard from us?- Stiles asked curiosly.

-When I began hunting on my own I came across a huntress that had intresting abilities. We hunted together for years, until she discovered the truth... she was a witch, in specific one of the old ones- Argent confessed shocking us- After that she stopped hunting but we kept on touch, she will love to hear that there are another one of her kind in the States.

-And I would love to meet her- MY Mate said with a smile, and I was happy for her.

-My second Beta is Jackson Whittemore and my Emissary is his mate Lydia Martin, she is a banshee- I continued talking- The Omega, as you already know, is Isaac Boyd. His parents are werewolves Betas and my best friends, Vernon Milton Boyd IV and Erica Boyd, they are mated as well. And lastly but not least Danny Mahealani, the human member of the pack. Argent- I called out for him, causing him to look at me- Since the beginning I allowed Scott to be part of my pack, but he kept on refusing my invitation. The problem is that he thinks you will not allow him to keep on seeing Alison if he does. By the way, he sees Alison as a possible mate you need to know that too.

Seeing how gloom turned the atmosphere to be, Stiles spoke up with a calm tone- Why don't we return to the house and have something to drink? I could lift the barrier a second so Mr Argent could pass and we could let Lydia redact the treaty, before signing it. It is too much information to process at once, we all need a little bit of rest- when she saw no one refusing her preposition, she turned on her heels and walked towards the Camaro.

-Alpha- the soft voice of my Omega made me stop looking at MY Mate's ass and tuned my attention to him- Can I ride with Chris?

After thinking it for a while I answered- Howl if he tries anything.

I smikred to myself when I saw an irritating look pass across the hunter's face, "Sweet revange... well things went better than expected".


	10. Chapter 10: I swear I didn't plan it

-He took me to this French restaurant in the neighbor town and paid for everything- Isaac was telling Lydia and Danny about his last date with Argent. It had already passed a months since we signed the treaty with the hunter, the full moon was next week and the weeding this week-end so Argent and Isaac had been going on dates to get to know each other better to not make the transition to hard on any of them. That I allowed it doesn't mean that I liked it at all, especially when my Omega came each day smelling of wolfsbane- We then had a stroll through the park and...

I stopped listening to Isaac because I heard the ringtone of MY Mate and answered it as fast as I could- Stiles!- I greeted with a huge smile, which vanished when I heard her ragged breath- Luna are you ok?!

-I'm so sorry Derek!- she cried- I swear I didn't plan it... I didn't want this to happen!

-Stiles where are you?!- I asked her starting to panic, "Was she hurt? Was it that creature? Why was she alone?".

-At the gym of school- she managed to whisper between sobs.

-Stay there!- I ordered her- That I am on my way- with that said I ended the call, grabbed my keys and rushed out of the house got into my Camaro and drove towards the school. I could hear Lydia calling her mate and Isaac his parents as they got into the car and Danny tried to follow my speed. As soon as I reached the school I didn't even bother to turn off the machine I just ran to where the smell of MY Mate was. I almost tripped when I managed to scent blood coming from where she was, "I'll kill whoever hurt her!"- Stiles!- I shouted when I entered the gym.

-Derek!- she jumped on me and hugged me as if her life depended on it- I am so sorry!- the smell of blood was stronger. I pushed her away and looked for any wounds but found none, then I noticed that the blood wasn't from her. "From who then?"- He came after me, telling me that everything was my fault... that the reason his plans to turn Scotty into a True Alpha failed was because of me- the tears didn't stop falling from her eyes as she continued ranting- He said that if I died you would go crazy, our pack would be destroyed and then his plans could continue- I growled angrily at the idea of MY Mate being threatened, and blamed myself from not being there for her- He attacked me! I only defended myself I swear... I didn't kill him because I wanted to.

My blood ran cold at her words, "MY Mate had to kill someone... I am such a pathetic Alpha that I can't even protect MY Luna"- Who?- I asked taking her back into my arms, "Please let it be someone who won't be missed, I don't want to have problems with Argent so close to the weeding day".

-Deaton- she murmured against my chest and let myself relax, "Good, from what I heard from Argent he doesn't like the guy either"- Scotty will surely hate me now.

-Everything will be fine Luna- I assured her- Mc Call doesn't need to know anything about it, we will bury the body and then forget this ever happened.

-I don't think burying the body will be necessary- Lydia's voice resonated through the gym.

-What?- I asked my emissary who only pointed to the middle of the room- Damn!- I cursed. There was a tree dripping in blood in the center of the gym, the form of the plant was like it was trying to strangle someone. I looked at MY Mate in surprise, until now she had only been able to use fire from the four elements. It looks like now she had achieved the element of earth as well.

-What the hell?!- cursed Jackson as he entered the room, with Boyd and Erica behind him.

Surprisingly Argent was there as well, and he was wearing his usual poker face that broke a second when his eyes landed on his fiancé- I hope you have a good reason for that- the hunter said pointing at the tree.

I had to suppress a growl because we were in already enough troubles with Argent- That is Deaton- began to explain Stiles. Suddenly she was sober, surely because she understood how much importance this had to the pack- He came after me with the intention of killing me, for I had ruined his plans to turn Scott into a True Alpha.

-So you did that in personal defense only?- the hunter questioned MY Luna.

-Yes- she answered- I might have loathed the man... but I am not an assassin.

-I believe you- Argent said after a long pause of just staring at Stiles.

-You do?!- my whole pack and I exclaimed shocked.

-I do- the hunter repeated himself raising an eyebrow in amusement- I might don't trust supernatural creatures completely, but I know when they are lying or not. And no matter how good actress Stiles is, she wouldn't be able to act so traumatized- at his words my attention was back to MY trembling Mate- Take her home, I am sure that the rest of your pack will be able to clean this mess on their own.

Hating to admit it, but Argent was right. MY Mate needed me and my pack could do fine on their own- Jackson I leave you in charge, but hear Lydia and Danny something tells me those two know how to get rid of a body- I carried Stiles bride way towards the door of the gym but stopped in front of the hunter- Argent... thank you for being so understanding of everything.

-No- he shook his head, with a small smile playing on his lips- Thank YOU, of getting rid of those people from me and letting me have a chance with the one I truly loved.

I chuckle at his words before walking away, "Maybe he isn't that bad".

Later on that day after a hot bath and a lot of crying, Stiles finally managed to calm down-It was the first time I killed anything- she admitted to me, as we curled together under the warm sheets of our bed. Her heat had always made me feel safe and loved, but this time it was the other way around. Stiles blamed herself for it, she thought that she was a monster that didn't deserve to be loved.

-It will be the last time Luna- I promised her- I will never let you go through that again.

-Don't make promises you won't be able to keep- she murmured, and I tightened my hold on her.

-Did I ever lied to you?

-Never.

-So, just trust me on this as well- she looked up at me with hopeful eyes full of fear and sadness- I won't let you get hurt like this ever again.

-You better keep that promise Derek.

-I will- "I will do anything to keep it", with that said we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

When there were left twenty minutes before midnight I got off the bed slowly without waking up, dressed and drove towards Erica's flower shop. She had the best bouquets of all the city, and she promised me to open up this late tonight for me-I thought you wouldn't come after all- she said when I arrived. I just scowled at her threateningly but she only laughed.- What kind of flowers would you like?- she asked me once we were inside of her shop.

-White, red and yellow poppy- I answered immediately- With one gladiolus in the middle.

-It looks like you had been thinking of it for a long time- she commented with a mocking tone, if I didn't know her already I would accuse her from not respecting her Alpha- The majority buy roses for their couple's birthday, well you had never been normal. And that is still true if you leave your claws and fangs out of the equation.

-Just make the bouquet Erica- I ordered her, as always she did as I told her- And remember to come at the House in the morning, we need to prepare everything so Stiles will have the best birthday ever... even after everything that happened this afternoon.

-Derek you need to know that we already got rid of the body- my Beta told me with a sad tone- Lydia and Danny came up with a formula to melt the tree with Deaton inside- "Why doesn't it surprise me?"- The rest of us worked on repairing the damage of the gym's floor, that caused the tree when it appeared. No one will ever notice that a murderer happened in there- I nodded my head, she knows me good enough to know that it is my way of thanking her- How... how is the Luna?

Her question didn't surprise me, but her soft tone yes... it remind me of when I first met her on the playground when we were six years old. Some kids were bullying her because of her condition and I saved her, she was so small and fragile that one touch was able to break her into millions of pieces of glass. When she started hanging around Boyd and I she became more confident and stronger, I had never seen her act like this in a long while.

-She, will be- I said honestly knowing that if I lied to make her feel better, this time she would notice- It is the first time that she kills, Stiles still is on shock.

-It will be the last time as well, isn't it?

-Of course!- I said determined- I will never let this happen again.

-Good. It's on the house Derek- she handed me the bouquet with a small smile. I knew that even if I tried to pay her for the flowers, the only thing that I will manage is for her to be angry at me and not reach the House for midnight.

-Thank you Erica!

When I got to the home my happy mood went away when I heard the lies of Stiles- Dad don't worry... I know that you have to work harder lately with that assassin out there... I'll be fine, surely Lydia will make a huge and unnecessary party for me... I love you too daddy.

-You shouldn't lie to your father- I told her once she ended the call- Happy Birthday Luna!- I was so proud when I smelled that her mood got better as soon as she saw the flowers- I hope you like them.

-I love them Derek!- she took the bouquet from my arms and placed it on the night table, before jumping on me and attacking me with kisses that I accepted gladly- And I love you Sourwolf!

-I love you too Stiles- I told her- But right now you need to rest, that tomorrow we are having a big day.

-But the flowers- she pouted- They need to be put in water.

-I'll do that, you go to sleep.

-Derek!

-Sleep.

-Ok- she continued pouting but did as I told her, "For once in her life!". However, when I returned from the living-room after putting the bouquet in a vase she was still awake- I couldn't sleep without you next to me- she said shyly before I could open my mouth. And how could I get angry at her puppy eyes and pouting lips. I got into the bed and hugged her as hard as I could- Thank you Derek... for everything- she said before falling asleep.

-Your welcome- I kissed her forehead and let dreams take me to their land.


	11. Chapter 11: Gift's time

-Gift's time!- exclaimed Erica excitedly as soon as we finished having breakfast.

-Isn't it too early for that?- giggled Stiles. However, I was able to notice her sour mood.

-What's wrong Luna?- I asked her worriedly.

Suddenly my mind went back to yesterday's occurrence, "Could she still be feeling bad about that? It was the first time she killed after all... it wouldn't just go away over night". Even though, I knew that I wanted her to stop blaming herself. I knew the feeling of dueling in the guilt of the past, it wasn't something I wanted MY Mate to experience.

-My tenth birthday was the day my mother gifted me the family's Grimoire- she told me with a small smile. For everyone she would be just a happy daughter recalling a family moment, but when I sniffed I was able to scent her depression. My wolf wanted to take control and kill whoever was hurting her- That was the last birthday we spent together. I think mom knew she was going to die...

-Luna- whimpered Isaac, capturing Stiles in a tight embrace.

-I'm fine Isaac- MY Mate tried to calm our Omega down, but I knew that not even herself bought that lie- Shall we see the gifts?- she asked with a kind smile trying to lighten up the mood of the room, and succeeding as always.

-I'll go first- I announced. Which wasn't really necessary, everyone knew that the Mate is the first one to give out the gift and then goes the Alpha of the pack. Me being both makes it an obligation more than a tradition to follow. I took the envelope from the coffee table and sat down next to Stiles on the love seat- Here you have- I handed it to her with a smile, hoping that she would like my gift.

-Thank you Sourwolf- she said pecking my lips shortly, but I loved it more than any make out session because she put all her felling on it. My heart felt like a bird trapped in a cage when she opened the envelope, but I put on a poker face so I wouldn't show weakness in front of MY pack. They were my family but I was still their Alpha and wouldn't let them see me so nervous just because a gift- Derek- gasped Stiles- This is...

-An invitation to the Fashion Week in New York- I cut her off- My brand and I were invited as always, but this year I wanted you to be by my side.

-Derek I would love to!- she exclaimed happily. However, then the happiness was gone replaced by a grim expression- But what would happen when they notice that I am underage?!

-That's not something you should be bothered about- I calmed her down- All the years 'Muses' accept one student from the ages of fifteen to nineteen to assist with me. It is a program so they can learn more about the business of fashion, you have to send a draft of a garment designed by you which will be part of the next collection. Also, I would need an essay explaining why you want it so much and why I should pick you.

-And this year the fortunate soul was Stiles Stilinski- finished for me Lydia with a smirk- What a sneaky bastard you are Alpha- I didn't take offence on the comment because I knew that my emissary meant it like a compliment- What will you do when they ask which garment was the one that Stiles designed?

-Show them the drawing I found in the draft book, hidden in the drawer of her table night- I answered, showing them the copy I had in my pocket (The dress is the image of the chapter).

-Wow!

-Amazing!

-That's talent!  
  


-Why didn't we know about this?!

-I have to buy that for the winter's formal!

-That doesn't matter my dad would never...- Stiles start complaining again, stoping the compliments from the pack.

So I interrupted her again- Luna you are underage, if I wanted you to travel to New York with me in my private plane I NEED his permission- I smirked slowly liking how MY Mates face was invaded by confusion- Which I already have. 'Muses' send the acceptance letter to the parents of the winner stating that we need a confirmation in a week- my smirked only grew when her eyes almost popped out of her skull- And your father gave it to me the next day- I chuckled sadly when I recalled that day.

_I was at the supermarket that day, it was unusual for me to do the shopping alone. Normally I would let Stiles while I keep her company or I would order another pack-member to help her out if I was busy. But right now she was at school and I had run out of coffee. I couldn't work without coffee, I was just like MY Mate on this._

_-Derek!- grated me Ms Rogers with a big smile. I couldn't stop myself from smiling as well, it was an honor only MY pack had but that old lady had a very contagious smile. Since I returned to Beacon Heels and was caught by kissing Stiles, this was the place where I did my shopping- Feeling lonely?- she had an amused look in her eyes as she talked. She had never questioned my relationship with the underage daughter of the Sheriff, or my attachment to her. She and her staff had been more than supportive to us, they even warn us when a deputy is in the shop and we hadn't notice it yet- By the way, where is Stiles?_

_-At school- I answered, handing the cashier the coffee._

_-Junior year?- Ms Rogers asked me curiously. I only nodded my head and then rubbed my temple-Tired?_

_-Much- I said, paying for the coffee- I've been receiving and reading essays all month, it's been driving me crazy!_

_-At least you had already decided who to take with you to the Fashion Show- a deep and annoyed voice commented behind me. I had to swallow a groan before putting the polite face I reserve to people I only care about because my pack cares about them, to then turn around and face the Sheriff- It's been a long time Mr Hale- he was in a sour mood as he always is when he is in my presence._

_-It is nice to meet you without having to answer to unnecessary interrogations- I replied cursing in my head for letting my mouth run without my permission, only making MY Mate's father angrier at me._

_-Why did you choose my daughter?- he asked making my blood run cold, "What did he mean by that?... Did he found out about us?"._

_-What do you mean Sheriff?- asked Ms Rogers, I was never more grateful at her than at that moment._

_-I just received a letter of acceptance from 'Muses', Hale's clothes brand, saying that my daughter won the honor of accompany Derek Hale to the Fashion Week in New York- the Sheriff replied making all my nerves go away- So I would want to know, why my daughter?_

_-She participated and won- I replied curtly- I have no obligation to answer to you any question about my work without an order._

_He glared at me and said in a grave voice- Here me out Hale, do not bring my daughter into our affairs._

_-Enough!- I roared, startling everyone around me. I will let him talk shit about me as much as he wants, but I will never let anyone consider that I have any bad intentions towards MY Mate. Of course I couldn't say that without going to jail, so I decided another route- Since my parents died my job had been everything to me: life, dreams, a safe heaven and obsession. I will not stand here and listen as an overprotective father tells me that I am mixing my personal affairs with my work- I turned to Ms Roger softening my gaze- Have a good day Ms Rogers!- with that said I stomped out of the supermarket and drove home to continue working._

-It's my turn!- the smug voice of my Second Beta brought me back from my memories. Jackson stood up in front of Stiles and presented his gift. It was a thin and normal size black box. MY Mate practically ripped the gift off his hands in her excitement, making us all laugh.

She opened the box and dropped the lid when she gazed inside- Jackson... how did you find it?!- she exclaimed shocked, looking at her brother in astonishment- It is impossible!

-It isn't if you know where to ask- he replied smugly.

-What is it?!- asked Isaac curiously, resembling a five years old boy in Christmas.

-The first edition of the comic of Batman signed by the artist!- Stiles shouted happily, before jumping on my Second Beta's arms- I love you brother!

-I love you too sis!- Jackson said with a soft smile, so uncommon of him.

-I go next- announced Lydia, giving MY Mate a beautiful red bag with white roses- It is full of make-up- she began explaining- It has everything you would ever need, and from all the tones that look perfect on you.

-Thanks Lyds!- both girls shared a hug- I will need you to teach me later.

-As if I would let anyone else do it- my emissary replied smugly, "No wonder why those two are True Mates".

-My gift is already in your Jeep- talked Boyd, for the first time in all morning, gaining our attention- I changed your radio for the last model.

-It's my baby fine?!- Stiles asked immediately, "Her obsession in that car isn't healthy... my obsession in her isn't healthy either. I'll let this slip this time".

-Your care is perfectly fine- Boyd answered with amusement in his eyes. He was surprised when Stiles hugged him but then relaxed and hugged back- Happy Birthday Luna- he murmured, causing my wolf to purr happily at the scene.

-My moment has come!- cheered Erica handing MY Mate a plastic bag that smelled like herbs- I heard you the other day saying that you had run out off this, and couldn't find it anywhere.

\- Selaginella lepidophylla- murmured Stiles looking at Erica amazed once she opened the bag- It is one of the ten more difficult plants to find, how could you find it?

-I run a flower shop Stiles- my friend answered- Also, in collage I studied botany. I have a lot of friends that are out there researching, one of them works for an important company he sent me this.

-Thank you Erica! This will help me finish the spell I had been working on all those months!- Stiles exclaimed hugging the life out of my best friend, who was doing the same.

-This isn't much but...- started Isaac shyly. I could smell his nerves from where I was sitting, so I stood up and placed my hand on his neck trying to give him my comfort. It reminds me of the pack night he announce he was going to quite lacrosse and try for basketball, now he is the team captain of the basketball team. "He should learn to calm down, we would never hurt him by making a mistake... but after so much bulling I can't expect more than all this progress. Which is a lot for someone so hurt! And I am so proud of my little Omega!". He took a deep breath to relax before speaking again- I talked to the principle and he accepted to create a cooking club at school. I already have the firm of eleven girls, counting Lydia and Allison, and Ms Morrell is ok being the supervisor of the club. Also, you are the team of it... the principle said that if you are good he might let you compete on this year's junior tournament.

-Isaac... You are the best!- celebrated Stiles jumping on our Omega, and showering his face with kisses which he received purring happily- I had been trying to convince the principle of making a cooking club for years! And you did it in... what? Months?

-Two weeks- Isaac admitted shyly.

-You are the best Isaac- she repeated making him blush.

-It seems like it's my turn now- said Danny with his usual kind smile, but now it was lighten up in happiness- My dad went to a job trip to UK so I asked him for a little favor- he took three bags and placed them on the coffee table, they were full of dvd- We all know how much you love 'Doctor Who', but I wanted to give you something you wouldn't find in a shop at the next block.

-They are signed by all the actors!- exclaimed Stiles at the border of tears.

-My dad works for the media and during his trip he went to their studio, it wasn't that difficult for him to get them- Danny continued talking, only to be shut up when Stiles began crying- Didn't you like it?

-I love you all- she sobbed- You are the best pack I could ever wish for!- she opened her arms expecting us all to have a group hug, which we did.

-But the gifts aren't over yet!- said Isaac when the hug broke- There's still Chris's, the Sheriff's, Ms Mc Call's, Scott's and Allison's.

-My dad already gave me his- said Stiles, "When? You were by my side all morning"- He promised me a long time ago that when I reach seventeen I will have my first tattoo- she moved the neck of her t-shirt, showing her mating mark- No more make up to cover it!

-Well, I still have the gifts of the others- Isaac replied. He moved the bags from the coffee table and replaced them by a chocolate cake- Ms Mc Call asked me to tell you happy birthday from her, and to enjoy her specialty!

-I love her chocolate cake!- MY Mate exclaimed with a watering mouth.

-We got ready everything but we forgot the bloody cake!- muttered under his breath Jackson. Making all the werewolves, that were able to hear him, chuckle.

-Chris said that even though you have your magic to protect you, you will still need some help to defend your pack- Isaac gave Stiles a beautiful wooden box, inside it had a personalized gun- It is already in your name, you will have no problems if someone find you with it. On the other hand, Allison translated all the information the Argent's had about werewolves, banshees and mages in a book- Isaac handed MY Mate said book and then took from his bag a letter and a cap.

-Signed by Christian Bale- whispered Stiles putting on the cap. More tears fell from her eyes when she read the letter- Derek... he wants to be part of the pack. He and Allison, both want to be part of our family.

The illusion in her voice made me wince in guilt. I would do anything for her but not put my pack in danger- They will be in test zone- I told everyone- They will come to pack nights, will be treated as pack and taught what I taught all of you. They shall act as pack and even train with us. But crucial information, like what is going with that unidentified creature, shall stay between only us.

-Thank you, thank you, thank you- chanted Stiles burring her face on my chest, continuing crying her heart out.

My own heart ached at seeing her like this, everything accumulated must have broken her already. I looked at my pack and knew that they were thinking the same thing like me, "We will protect her!".


	12. Chapter 12: One wedding and a Kanima part 1

\- I can't believe you are letting us use your private plane!- Isaac exclaimed excitedly as he cuddled closer to his fiancé soon-to-be-husband.

The whole pack (except Allison and Scott) and Argent were on the plane traveling towards Colorado so we could assist to my Omega's party. Ot was bad enough that Isaac and his Mate have such a huge age gap. That's why when he turned seventeen we decided to hhav the wedding in a city where he will be under the age of consent. Of course, he will still have the permission of his parents so when we get back to Beacon Hills there will be no problem.

-Isaac you are pack, there is nothing we won't do for you- Stiles told him for me, knowing that it was hard enough for me to open up after so many years of closer. And at the moment with a hunter nearby it will be even more difficult- But you both still have to remember that it isn't your true marriage, in a couple of nights when the full moon is high up on the sky you both will be wed for our eyes.

-We understand Luna Hale- Argent said holding Isaac tighter to his body. I glared at him and he returned it, we kept on having a glaring competition until our Mates hit us on our heads to make us stop.

-Mr. Hale- Hector called out for me- We will be landing in half an hour, sir.

-Thank you Hector- I answered him with a polite smile, which he returned before getting back to the cabin- Is there something you would like to share with us Argent?- I asked him when I noticed the glances he was giving to MY Mate. If I didn't know how much the hunter loved and desired Isaac, I would have already ripped off his head just for looking at Stiles.

-Luna Hale- he began gaining everyone's attention by how serious his tone was. We still were walking on a thin line with the Hunters, so it was natural to feel nervous. The only one who seemed oblivious to all the tension was Isaac, who was too concentrated making sure that everything would be perfect for his wedding- Lately I have been reading a few things about the case of my sister's death- I let a low growl at the mention of that bitch, but calmed down once MY Mate began caressing my hands. I buried my face in her hair to help me calm down too- The curious thing was that she wasn't only blamed for the fire. On the other hand, she was faulted for the deaths of all those who helped her, Laura and Peter too. The paper I got also said that all this was discovered by the Sheriff Stilinski. May you explain that to me?

-I'm surprised you didn't notice it earlier- Stiles answered with a smirk, that made me shudder. I hated when she smirked evilly, it didn't suit her at all. She was made to smile and laugh purely, not to smirk- It was on the news for weeks.

-Yeah... Sheriff Stilinski finally gets a closure to the Hale tragedy and caught Beacon Hills serial killer. That notice will help your father to be reelected as the Sheriff. commented Argent- Not that he doesn't deserve it- he added quickly when he saw MY Mate's glare- Ever since he got into power the murders, abuses and robberies descended a lot.

-My father is a good Sheriff and he loves his job- Stiles told him with a proud smile- He never lets a case unsolved, until he figures out that there is no way to find a rational answer to it. Normally those are supernatural cases, but nothing too serious. The biggest thing he left unsolved, since he became the Sheriff, was a rape and murderer of an eleven years old girl. The forensics said that the criminal set out dogs to eat her corpse. I researched a bit, I joined some dots and found out that a few weeks later a man committed suicide. I think that it was some 'were' that found his Mate on that girl but couldn't control himself, of course I was never able to find proof that would work in court so I never told my dad- I hugged her when she began trembling, surely from the pictures she might have seen from the case- However, leaving a murdering case like Peter's mad Alpha's power uncontrol would affect his career a lot. That's why I used a few spells on the right people and put false proof that made Kate be seen as the criminal. Which wasn't that wrong because if she hadn't start the fire Peter would have gone crazy and all that would have never happened.

-You will do the same when we find out what is attacking the city, aren't you?- Argent asked her, but I knew that he already knew the answer.

-Of course I am!- MY Mate exclaimed- my father won't lose his job because of some supernatural crap!

-You are apart of that supernatural crap too- Jackson told Stiles, who just stick her tongue out at him.

We all laughed at the childlike behavior of those two, but the tension returned when Lydia spoke up- I hope this won't cause any problems for our treaty, MR. Argent.

-It won't- he replied making everyone calm down, there won't be another war. On the other hand, I am sure that Isaac was thinking 'There still will be a wedding!'.

The rest of the trip was spent in a comfortable silence, with all the couples cuddling happily together. And with Danny making homework in his computer, I felt bad for him. We were all mated but him, Danny broke up with his boyfriend not long ago. When he came to the Hale-house with tears on his cheeks I wanted to go out and hunt for that bastard that broke my human's heart. However, when I heard that the creature already beat the crap out of him I calmed down. Maybe I should present him to that gay guy in Magnus's coven. My train of thoughts was interrupted when the plane began descending, I only let my body relax when we landed and saw that everyone was safe and sound. I had been afraid of flying ever since I was little, after all wolves weren't made to fly.

A limousine was waiting for us on the airplane. While I was thanking Hector and his wife Savanna for a safe fly as always, Steven was carrying our baggage to the limousine- Where are we staying?- asked me Erica as soon as I got into the limousine.

-You'll see- was my only answer, causing her to huff annoyed. At the end she stopped pouting once she saw the hotel, which was the best of the whole city. "What kind of Alpha would I be if I didn't give the best of the best to my pack, especially when one of them is getting married"- Everyone will be staying at the tenth floor, except for Isaac and Argent that will be sleeping at the King's suit at the last storey- I told them giving each one their key. When MY Mate and I got to our room I leaned down and kissed her- Sorry Luna but the Prince's suit was occupied...

-And you wanted to give the happy couple the best room- she cut me off with a chaste kiss- Derek I love you, and this hotel room is the best I had ever stayed on. So don't worry, I don't need anything more than this.

-I'll give the best from now on- I sometimes forget that she doesn't have a lot of money, that while I count piles of checks her father collects bills that he has to pay- You will have everything your heart desires.

-You- she whispered against my lips- I want you.

-I was yours since the beginning- I answered- And I'll always be, forever- I kissed her again but this time when we broke apart I carried her bridal style towards the bed.

-Really?!- exclaimed Erica amused as she entered the room- Can't you keep it in your pants for a few hours? Or at least have the decency to close the door?

-What do you want Erica?!- I asked her, annoyed at the fact that my time with Stiles was being interrupted.

-The Sheriff called Danny, it seems like a guy confessed being the murder. His name is Matt Daehler- she answered gaining both of our complete attention.

-Why would he call Danny?- I questioned her confused.

-Matt was Danny's boyfriend- Stiles told me- Maybe that's why the creature attacked Danny's ex-boyfriend.

-But what is he? Why attack now and not before?- I inquired.

-Maybe because he was human before- Luna guessed- Peter might have bit him turning him.

-It wasn't a werewolf- I assured her. Suddenly I remembered a story that my uncle told me a long time ago- He might be a Kanima.

-A Kanima? What is that?!- Erica asked.

-A werewolf gone wrong- answered Stiles- They were in the notes that Allison gifted me for my birthday.

-Erica gather everyone and tell them to go to the restaurant 'El Gato', that we need to have a meeting- I ordered her. My friend nodded her head and then got out of the room- We better get going- I told Luna. We dressed nicely before going to the Italian restaurant of the hotel- Table for nine- I told the waitress.

-Of course sir- she purred seductively while she was checking me out as if I was a piece of meat, making me very uncomfortable.

-If you keep on looking at my fiancé like that I'll make sure that you get fired- MY Mate threatened the waitress who turned pale- How dare she?!- Stiles asked me in outrage when we got to our table- I hate women like them, that jump from bed to bed as they please.

-Fiancé?- was the only thing I could say. I still was enchanted by her jealous fit, "She looks so hot when she is angry and jealous".

-We are mated Derek, one day you'll have to state your claim for everyone to know- she told me with a smile- Not only for the ones that have a supernatural nose.

-I love you, Luna- I leaned down to steal a kiss until a voice interrupted us.

-We all know that, but can we please have the meeting before you start making out- Jackson's voice sounded angry. I knew that it wasn't directed to us but to the idea of a pack-mate dating a murderer.

-Sit down- I ordered but then added 'please' when my gaze fell upon Argent- We think that we know what happened to Daehler- everyone looked at us in surprise but then their expression turned serious, Danny's was hopeful. I could smell care coming from him not love, so I guess that he might still be good friends with Daehler- We think that my uncle Peter bit him when he still was alive, but something went wrong with the transition and it turned Daehler into a Kanima- Lydia and Danny gasped, Argent turned more serious than before.

-What is a Kanima?- asked innocently Isaac.

-When someone's soul is empty they don't get turned into a Werewolf when they receive the bite, they get turned into a Kanima. While a Werewolf has a wolf's form and a pack, a Kanima has a lizard's form and a master- Argent explained to his fiancé kissing his forehead sweetly- They are a weapon of revenge, that follow the orders of its master. The bond of a master between his Kanima is so strong that the will of the Mater will became the Kanima's. I also need to add that the Kanima is a Werewolf in middle of its transition that won't be able to change completely until it resolves the problems of its past. I had never met one in my life, and I can assure you I had seen a lot during my travels.

-What are we going to do?- demanded to know Lydia.

Before I was able to open my mouth Danny's mobile began to ring- Yes?- he answered- Sheriff! Did something happen with matt?- I glared at the Werewolves on the table so they would give Danny some privacy- He what?!- I noticed tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes- Ok, thank you for calling.

-Danny are you all right?- Stiles asked him concerned.

-Your father just told me that a deputy found Matty dead in his cell- he told us sad- They say that he... committed suicide.


	13. Chapter 13: One wedding and a Kanima part 2

-He what?!- exclaimed MY Mate- That doesn't make any sense!

-Maybe his guilt at finally knowing what he did consumed him, until the point he committed suicide- commented Argent as he tried to calm down his fiancé. My poor little Omega must be feeling how sad is Danny.  
  
-He... Matt was a very good guy- murmured my human pack-mate sadly- He almost drowned because some guys thought it would be fun to throw him into a swimming pool, be didn't even knew how to swim- I sensed Stiles tensing in anger by my side. "She must know that feeling. After all the was bullied a lot before her image change, and her knew crew". I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, giving her my silent support- Matt never held any grudges at them... he just continued living his life as happy as he could. And now he is dead because some sick person used him as his killing machine!

-Would you like to go back?- I surprised myself asking him that. I wasn't the one that gave emotional help, that was more Stiles's area- I can always ask the pilot to fly you whenever you want. Just tell me and I'll make the call.

-No- Danny shook his head- I want to stay here and be with the pack. When we go back I'll... I'll be go to the funeral- he looked up from his lap, for the first time since he received the news if the Kanima's death, and looked at us hesitantly- Will you come with me?

-Of course!- the whole table said at the same time, even Argent!

-Listen everyone- I began talking- We will continue our timetable as if nothing happened. Then we will return to Beacon Hills and try to figure out what happened. If we haven't found out the truth before full moon we will stop our search and celebrate the mating of Isaac and Argent- I noticed that Stiles, Jackson, Boyd and Lydia touched heir mating mark lovingly. I smiled at the scene happily to know that they are happy with their decisions- When the mating ceremony had passed we can continue with our investigation.

-Wise words Alpha Hale- the hunter told me with reluctant admiration- I have a question, after my mating with Isaac will I be forced to watch how my daughter gets claimed by that MC Call boy?

-Relax Mr. Argent- tried to calm him down my Emissary- When you mate with Isaac you will be under the protection of the pack because of you mating, It is the same that happens with Jackson's parents, Stiles's dad, Scott's mom and my parents. But that doesn't mean that you will be consider pack, so you won't have to watch Allison mate if you don't want to.

-Good- I almost laughed at how much relieved Argent looked at the answer he received- I can work with that.

-Of course you can- a voice I didn't know mocked the hunter. Looking at where the sound came from I found a woman that seemed to have the same age as Argent. She was very pretty with her shoulder-length platinum hair, thin delicate pink lips and icy blue eyes. She had a huge grin in her face and her arms were wide open- There is no hug for an old friend Chris?

-Sabrina?!- Argent immediately stood up from his seat and wrapped his arms around the woman's slim waist, she returned the embrace as tight. I frowned when I smelled pain in the air, when my gaze fell upon Isaac I knew what was wrong. My little Omega had this look of broken heart in his face, "Surely he thinks that Argent is going to leave him for this woman. He truly needs to learn how to not let his emotions cloud his senses, so he would notice that the hunter has only platonic feelings towards that woman"- You got here early?- I had never seen him smile so honestly, in exception when he was with Isaac- Hale pack this is the old friend that I invited to the wedding Sabrina Silverclaw, she is the One of the Old Ones I told you about. Sabrina this are Alpha Derek Hale, his Mate and Luna Stiles Stilinski she is One of the Old Ones as well. Isaac Boyd the Omega of the pack and my fiancé, his parents Erica Boyd and Vernon Milton IV they are the Beta's of the pack. Then we have Jackson Whittemore the Second Beta and his Mate and Emissary Banshee, Lydia Martin. Danny Mahealani the only human member of the back.

-It is a pleasure to meet you all- the Witch told us as she lowered her head a bit at me and MY Mate as a sign of respect- I hope it isn't a bother that I brought my wife as my date to the wedding- at that moment I noticed for the first time the woman that was standing behind the Witch- Hale pack this is Jennifer Blake, she is a Black Druid.

-Black Druid?!- Stiles, Danny, Lydia and I exclaimed in surprise, I was going to flash my eyes red when I remembered that we were in a public place.

-That was a long time ago- the Black Druid told us- I used to be the Emissary of a pack when our Alpha betrayed us and killed every single member so she could be part of the Alpha Pack- she began to tell her story, "Alpha Pack?! What kind of horrible Alpha would kill the members of his pack for power?!"- I was able to survive because there had been a sacrifice at the Nemeton giving it power which was translated to me- "Paige!", MY Mate knowing towards where my mind went grabbed my hand in a comforting manner for which I was grateful for- In my rage and desire of revenge I went to the dark side and learnt black magic, beginning to plan the fall of my ex-Alpha. But then I met Sabrina- the Black Druid smiled at her wife- I captured her with the idea of possessing her power, with each passing moment I spent with her I began to slowly fall in love with her. At the end I decided not to continue with my plan of revenge and to try to live my life happily with the love of y life- she looked at me with honest eyes- Now I am just a teacher, like my wife, at the University of Columbus.

-I believe you. Please take a seat- Stiles offered them with a kind smile.

\- What do you teach?- asked curiously Lydia.

-I am a Chemistry teacher- answered the Witch once she sat down. Her wife followed her soon after and lastly Argent was the last on that sat down. Of course he had a pouting fiancé that didn't let him sit next to him, but after a few kisses Isaac stopped his fit- Jennifer is an English teacher- the Witch's eyes locked with MY Mate's- So you are the young witch that Chris told me about... I had met a lot of witches during my journey with him but never another Old One. Have you? I mean, met another Old One?

-Yes- Stiles answered with a small smile- My mother, but she died when I was ten.

-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked- the Witch apologized.

-It doesn't matter, that happened a long time ago- Luna said not giving it very much importance, even though she should have- By the way what kind of gifts do you have?

-I can control animals, the weather and light- the Witch answered with a smile- It is really funny how neither Chris or I noticed it before. Whenever I got angry or sad it would begin raining, and I had the feeling that wild animals always knew what I wanted.

-Let's not forget the time that we were trapped in a cave and I swore I saw you shinning for us- added Argent with a smile. Which gained him a jealous fiancé that cuddled even closer to him as the Omega glared daggers to the witch, "We need to work on his abandonment issues".

-Those are cool gifts!- Stiles exclaimed amazed- Have you found your animal partner yet? Because I don't seem to find mine!- suddenly the witch tensed, worrying us- Did I ask something wrong?- MY Mate asked concerned.

-No, you didn't- the Black Druid answered for his wife, who seemed lost in thought- The problem is that some mages don't have an animal partner, like my wife.

-Sorry, did I touch a delicate topic?- by the smell Stiles was feeling horrible.

-No, it isn't that. The problem is that we saw how a Mage met his animal partner...- told us the Druid- It wasn't nice. The animal partners are like wild animals once they met their respective masters they will rebel afraid of being tamed. They think that the Witch or Mage are weak and don't deserve them, the test you'll have to pass is to prove them that they are wrong without help from the exterior. Once you defeated your animal partner they will became what you have read about them, but if you don't... they'll kill you.

I tensed at the Druid's last words, "I won't let that beast touch MY MATE! She is MINE and I will not let anyone kill her!"- I see- whispered slowly Stiles.

-You can't be thinking of still wanting to find it?!- I asked her shocked and angry, receiving a lot of growls of my pack that shown that I wasn't the only one thinking that she is mad- I won't let you go!

-Then I won't go- Stiles told me, breaking my heart. Because it was the first time that I detected a lie coming from her lips- Derek, my mother always wanted me to find my animal partner. She said that the day I would it would be the day she would feel the proudest of me- I froze at her words and her determined stare- I will find that red Alpha fox and show her that I am strong enough to be her friend!

-Just don't go on your own- I told her, after a long uncomfortable silence, and sighed tiredly- Just in case you need to be saved.

-I love you Derek!- she pecked my lips sweetly.

After that the rest of the day past like a blur of stressing women and Omega, wanting everything to be ready and perfect. Then we all assisted to the ceremony, "I would have never guessed that Argent was a dork, but by his vows there was no doubt left", and afterwards to the best party I ever went to. I was so happy that everything went well for my Omega, especially knowing that I provided for all this made my wolf howl in victory. We even had to stay for another day because Isaac didn't want to leave the room, and by the sound I heard from the backwards of my phone call to Argent it wasn't to sleep. So we stayed one more day, which meant that our returning day would be their mating day.

From watching Isaac melting under Argent's touch during the mating ceremony, and having to wait until three o'clock for them to get back to the Hale-house from their new cabin (Alpha-pair cabin is in the middle of the preserve, Jackson's and Lydia's at it's right, at the left was Boyd's and Erica's, Isaac's and Chris's was in front the Alpha-pair's one. All of the cabins have at least a mile away from the cabin of the Alpha-pair's one) I knew that they'll need a lot of private time. That's why I arranged with Erica and Boyd to let Isaac stay the week-ends with Argent.

I had to chuckle at the happy face that my Omega gave me when I told him during the mating banquet- What will I do with Allison?- asked us Argent- She will grow suspicious of me disappearing every week-end.

-She will sleep here with Scott- told him Stiles- We will say that it is another test to see if we can trust them completely, and when they ask for Isaac we will tell them that he isn't comfortable of spending the night with an hunter after he was tortured.

-That will work- Argent accepted our plan and caught his husband when the Omega jumped on him in his excitement.

However, the happy atmosphere was ruined when Lydia screamed. But not any kind of yell... it was a Banshee cry. When she stopped screaming Jackson placed her on his lap and shushed her, trying to make her stop shedding tears- She jumped in the lake to save her- she whispered brokenly- She did save her, but something caught her ankle and dragged her down the lake. She didn't see it but I did, a woman at the right bottom of the lake used seaweed to drag her to her drowning end. She died and no one was there to save her...- Lydia buried her face on her Mate's chest and cried harder than I had ever seen her.

-Who Lydia?- I asked my Emissary- Who died?

-Stiles!


	14. Chapter 14: Agatha

"MY Mate was going to die?... I won't let that happen! She is MINE to protect, I won't let anyone hurt her at all!". Dread took control over my body and before I knew it I had thrown Stiles over my shoulder and dragged her towards our bedroom- Derek!- she screamed at me when I laid her down on the bed- What is wrong with you?

-What is wrong with me?- I repeated the question in astonishment, "Is that she wasn't capable of noticing how sensitive the situation was?"- Lydia just predicted your death, and you are asking me what's gotten into me. What the fucking hell is wrong with you?!- I yelled at her in outrage. I knew it was right for me to do that, especially when Stiles's face turned from a confused anger one to a scared hurt one. However, my conscious was blinded by my fear of losing the angel that saved my life- You are staying here and you won't step out of this room- I used my Alpha voice on her for the first time ever, I almost regretted it but then memories of my family's death came back and all feeling of regret went away- I won't lose anyone else Stiles, you need to understand that. So please forgive me.

-Fo forgive y you wh what?- she stuttered and loathed myself even more than ever before. More than when Paige died, more than when my family died because I slept with Kate, more than when Laura died on her own and more than when I killed Peter. Because I was the one that was causing that fear in MY own Mate's voice, she was scared of me and that broke my heart more than anything. But seeing her dead was something I wouldn't survive, I would kill myself before living a second without her.

-For doing this- I answered her before knocking her out, as painless as I could. Then I took the magical golden chains, that Stiles told me to tie her with when the bloody moon came so she wouldn't hurt anyone when she lost control (The bloody moon is like the full moon for witches, but it only happens once a year), and chained her on the bed. After I was sure that she wouldn't be able to free herself I went to the living room where the pack, plus Argent, gathered.

-Alpha!- whimpered my sweet Omega. His tear stained face showed so much pain that I couldn't look into his face. At that moment I was glad that Argent was there for his mate... "Wow, I never dreamt I would ever thing that"- What are we going to do? I don't want Luna to die.

-And she won't!- I growled, making Isaac sob harder and hid his face into his mate's chest. Argent sent a glare towards my direction but spent all his energy trying to calm his husband down- Lydia you will stay here and see if the future of my mate changes at all, I will be the first to know if anything changes. Understood?- I waited until I saw my emissary nod before continuing giving orders- Danny, Isaac and Argent you will stay here and protect MY Mate from any danger. The rest of us will get out there and hunt whatever is in that lake!- everyone nodded their heads in accordance which angered me- What are you waiting for?! And invitation? Let's go hunting now!- I didn't wait to see if they were following me I turned myself into a full wolf and got the hell out of my house towards the mating lake, ready to rip that bastard's head off with my teeth.

When we reached the mating lake I was confused when I smelt nothing out of the ordinary, there was no other magical presence than my pack-members and I- What is that beautiful voice?- asked me Erica, she looked as if she was in a trance. I gazed towards the others and saw that Boyd had the same look on his face, Jackson on the other hand was just as confused as me- It want us to fight... to kill you both!- she growled at me, before attacking me with her claws. Of course I was faster and dodged her attack, but that didn't stop her. She continued attacking me, I could only evade her because I didn't want to hurt her. Gazing towards Jackson's direction I saw that he was having the same problem with Boyd- Don't take your eyes from your opponent!- she taunted me scratching my shoulder, and laughed when I winced. "What the hell was going on?!"- You will be dead and my mistress will have your power!

"Mistress? Wait a minute! Water... beautiful voice... control over my betas... The bastard is a Mermaid!". I returned to my human form, not caring about my nudity, and shouted at Jackson- They are being controlled by a Mermaid!

-They exist?!- he asked me surprised.

-They do, but they aren't Ariel- I told him as I continued dodging Erica's attacks- The only way to get them out of its control is by killing it.

-But why aren't we under its control as well?- Jackson asked me confused as he finally got enough and hit Boyd on the face, sending him a few shards away. I followed my Beta's example and hit Erica so I could have a few moments to think in peace.

-I think that it is because we have True Mates, the bond is the strongest thing there is in the world. Nothing could ever break it, not even the magical voice of a fucking fish- I glared at the lake and yelled in outrage- You dare to plan killing MY Mate and now you turned my Betas against me. I will kill you and then eat you!- I was about to launch myself towards the water when Erica and Boyd jumped on me. They took me by surprise so I had difficulties fighting back. Both of them were above me, holding me down on the ground, as they dug their claws and fangs on my body. I screamed in pain and ended up needing Jackson's help to get them off me. However, when I finally got free of my Betas it was too late.

Everything froze around me as I saw MY Mate laying an Alpha red fox on the ground, while she was still in the lake- Agatha are you all right?- Stiles's asked the fox sweetly, "That surely is her animal spirit". Agatha just licked her face in gratefulness and at that moment I knew that it accepted MY Mate as her master. But the happiness didn't last long- AH!- Luna screamed as she was dragged deep down in the lake.

-Stiles!- I yelled trying to save her, but once more Erica and Boyd got into my way- Move!- I roared in my Alpha voice, which was enough to break the spell for a few seconds that I used to get to the lake. As I was getting ready to jump into the water, a ruby red light began to glow from the lake- What the...- suddenly all the water elevated from the hole, that formed the lake, leaving MY Mate standing in front of a half bird half fish creature, "That's how mermaids truly look? I can't believe they are pictured as the most beautiful mythical creatures".

 **-You dare to come into my territory! You dare to hurt my children! You dare to try to kill my Mate! You dare to try to drown my spirit animal! And now you dare to make Derek see me die!-** her voice was darker than I had ever heard before in my whole life, and it held more power than I thought she was capable to have **\- I won't let that go unpunished!-** the water from above them began to move towards the Mermaid's direction trapping her into a bubble. The Mermaid held her neck desperately trying to breath **\- Let's see how much you like getting killed by your own element!**

 **-** It looks like she unlocked her water powers- Lydia said from next to me. I was so concentrated in MY Mate that I didn't notice the rest of the pack, and Argent, arriving- And acquiring her animal spirit made her a lot more powerful than I thought possible.

I watched as the mermaid's body went limp, as my Betas stopped being controlled by the Mermaid, as MY Mate got out of the hole before returning the water back to its place and as Stiles hit the hard cold ground.

-Stiles!- we all shouted when we saw that she didn't move at all.

-Luna, love wake up!- I begged as I held her in my arms, she still didn't answer me at all- Lydia! Is she... is she...

-She isn't dying- my emissary answered me, "Thank God!"- But that doesn't mean that she is ok- I looked at her confused and afraid, "Do I really want to know what does she mean by that?"- She is in a coma, between death and life... and I'm not quite sure she will wake up from it.


	15. Chapter 15: The pain of awareness

-What happened to my daughter?!- I heard the Sheriff screaming at the nurses outside the hospital room of Stiles.

As soon as Lydia told us what could happen to Luna we rushed her to the hospital. However, we only let the youngest to enter with her. Because no matter how much I didn't want to leave her side, she wouldn't want me to put the the pack in danger. And a group of adolescents and adults, one who was a suspect of murder, wandering alone in middle of the woods was very suspicious. Especially when Stiles wanted to keep the Sheriff in the dark, which was very difficult counting on that he is a very intelligent man. So the adult decided to wait until the Sheriff, Allison and Scott came to make our entrance.

-Chr... Dad! Mom!- my Omega exclaimed when he saw us enter. I almost smiled when I saw the longing in Isaac's and Argent's eyes, I hated that they (Isaac) couldn't express their love freely.

-Isaac we came as soon as you called us- Erica began speaking, wrapping his arms around him, Boyd soon following her lead- How is Lu... Stiles?

-They say that she was lucky we got here on time- Jackson answered for my little Omega who was crying in his mother's chest. From the corner of my eye I could see Argent trying to keep himself calm and not run towards his spouse to comfort him- She almost got drown, but the real problem was the hit she received on her head... it caused her to have an internal bleeding.

-She is out of any danger of dying... but she fell into a coma- Lydia finished for her Mate, who was suffering as much as Isaac if not more.

-What are you doing here Hale?- the Sheriff asked me tiredly, without the usual rage in his tone, as he sat down on a chair- I understand that Ms and Mr Boyd are here for their son and Mr. Argent for his daughter. But you have no reason for being here.

I was about to lie as we planned to, tell him that I was out with my best friends when they received the news and came with them for moral support for Isaac. But as I looked at MY Mate's father I knew that I have to be honest- Your daughter is a very dear person in my life- I held my gaze as he glared at me, behind it there was no anger but frustration, confusion and curiosity- I wish she wakes up soon.

-By what the nurses told me she won't any time soon... it looks like she is going to miss New York's fashion week- he told me in a bitter tone, which confused me. The Sheriff hated the idea of me with his daughter alone in New York for a while week- She was so excited for it- Now I understood.

-I can always take her next year- I told him, surprising all of the presents- She won the competition which means that her desing will be in my next season, that won't change no matter if she is asleep or awake. If she is still in coma I can take her to New York with next year's winner.

-Thank you Hale- MY Mate's father told me, gratitude clear in his voice- That is the best thing I heard in all day.

I won some points in favor with the Sheriff I just really wanted them to be because I deserved them, not because Stiles was in coma- I can't understand how much this is affecting you, sir. With your wife's death all those years ago and now your only daughter in coma... it might be a very hard situation- I lied, cause I really knew what he was feeling. After my family's murder, now seeing MY Mate not moving it is all coming back.

-In moments like this is when I wished I would have spent more time with her- he confessed to me- After Claudia's death I drowned myself in work, I pushed my daughter away from me... What kind of father am I?!- I had never seen the sheriff so angry and sad before. I wanted to take care of him... as if he was a pack member. "But that can't be right, he isn't pack. Maybe because he is Luna's father my wish to protect him is higher than the other pack-member's parents"- She surely hates me after everything I made her go through. She practically raised herself and even took care of me!

-Don't talk like that!- I scolded him... which in another moment would have been very funny- If I know something about Stiles is that she loves her family from the bottom of her heart- he looked at me perplex at my words and conviction- So stop blaming yourself about the past, that you can't do anything about it and she would hate to see you like this. If you want forgiveness, which you already have, try to spend more time with her from now on. What?!- I snapped at my pack, Argent and Melisa that were looking at me with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

-That's the most I had heard you talk in one go, without giving orders, since I've known you- told me Erica with a smirk- And I had known you since we were six!

-Shut up!- I barked at her making everyone laugh, even the Sheriff. "Everything will be fine... everything will be fine".

However on day turned into a week, a week into two and before I even knew it had passed a month and Stiles never woke up. Nothing was the same around the pack anymore, I snapped at everyone and trained their asses off until the point of exhaustion so when she wakes up Stiles would never get hurt again. The Sheriff... whenever I drive near his house I can smell the scent of alcohol, it seems that he drowns his pain in whisky just like he did when Claudia dies. Like at that time it doesn't stop him from being the best Sheriff Beacon Hills had ever had. My pack-mates are so depressed that I can easily picture them committing suicide in any moment... hell the only thing stopping me from killing myself is that MY Mate is still breathing. The only damn good thing in this month is that Stiles is so advanced in her school program that she could skip a month of school and still finish high-school this year, even though she is in her junior year.    

I sighed tiredly as I entered the room, I came to visit Stiles as I do every day. I looked around MY Mate's hospital room, it was full of flowers. It looks like the whole town adores her, especially the police force, the lacrosse team and the elders. I never knew that she offered to help the old people around the town as much as she could when she has free time or that she trains the lacrosse team with the coach. Let's not begin about how much the deputies of her father adores her, she is the little princess of the station. I always thought that she was pushed away and discriminated by her AHDD. But I only saw the school point of view, the point of view of those stupid adolescents students that hate what is better than them.

I tried to calm down shaking my head, so those images of her being bullied would go away from my head. I sat down at the chair next to the bed that was still warm from the Sheriff, who surely was getting some coffee, and took her hand- Come on Luna wake up love... I know that I failed you as a Mate. You always forgive me for my wrong doing, you built me a pack, you kept us united, you kept us fed, you brought the light back to my life, you saved our lives... and what do I do? I let you exhaust yourself so much that you are in a coma! I don't even take good care of our pack, they surely hate me now because of how I treat them- Agatha rubbed herself against my leg trying to give me some comfort and support, before getting back on the bed next to MY Mate. She hadn't left her master's side ever since I saw her in the lake. Good luck that only supernatural creatures, hunter or human pack-members can see her- You don't even know how much I wanted to take you to the New York's fashion show, I didn't go this year... i couldn't not with you here in a coma. I am nothing without you Stiles... so please wake up.

-You... you are so much... even without me... so I don't want to hear you... say that... ever again- I heard the cracked voice of MY Mate whisper. With wide open eyes I raised my gaze from the floor only to lock them into the beautiful golden ones of Luna- Hi- she smiled at me sweetly- Can you... give me some... water please? It is... hard to talk... when your throat is... so dry.

I jumped off the seat, not bothering when I knocked it, and raised to get her a glass of water- Take it slowly- I whispered to her when I gave her the glass. I didn't dare to speak louder, not believing that she was finally awake- How are you feeling?

-Like my body had been hit by a train- she joked but when she saw my pained and serious face she stopped her bad humor- I am fine Derek... if I tell you the truth I am more than fine- "What?!"- Derek I wasn't in coma... my mind was taken to another place that doesn't exist. Well it does but it is between space and time, so literally it is no physical space. 

-What happened there?- I asked her once I finally processed what she told me.

-I met another Old One. He came from there, he was put in a coma, as well because he got himself shot saving the love of his life- she told me softly, I smiled gladly that she met more people like her- He told me about some camps where hunters run tests in humans- "What the hell?!"- Hunters kidnap human babies, adolescents and adults, they strip them of their memories and make them think that the world is ending because of the supernatural creatures. The hunters see all this humans get bitten by weres and some others struggle to save themselves from them, the weres don't know about pack so they are all Omegas running wild and some Alpha Omegas. They want to find a cure for the supernatural virus that the hunters made them think there is- "Damn it all! What the hell is wrong with those fucking hunters and their stupid minds!"- When Thomas...

-Thomas?- I asked confused.

-The Old One- she answered me- When Thomas's friends found out that he was one of the supernatural creatures they wanted him gone, even his boyfriend- "Good, he is gay"- He was heartbroken but did as the rest wanted, he wandered on his own for a long time until he found Brenda a Werewolf Omega. I don't know what spell Thomas did but he linked their souls, making her conscious again. The first thing they did from there was to find Brenda's adopted father and from there they tried to find the truth of all this crap. When they did they stopped this hunters from continuing, but they had help from the FBI- "The FBI helped supernatural creatures?!"- I know, I was as surprised as you. The FBI doesn't know about the supernatural world, they just wanted to stop the kidnappings and the experiments. So after everything finished, the bad guys being held down by the FBI, some hunter got a gun and pointed it at Thomas's ex-boyfriend. Thomas being the sweetheart he is he pushed the man he still loved away of the way and received the shot for him- "I hope he is right"- He is perfectly fine, he woke up at the same time as I did. 

"I love when she answered my mind questions"- What did you do during a month in that place?

-We got to know each other better and I taught him about the world- she answered me- You won't even imagine what we found out. Thomas is my...

-Stiles!- the Sheriff interrupted his daughter- You are awake!- he tried to come closer but MY Mate stopped him.

-Don't you dare to come any closer!- she shouted at her father.

-Stiles...- both, the Sheriff and I, said at the same time. Disoriented by her strange attitude.

-Don't Stiles me dad!- she shouted at him- Not when you kept that secret from me all this years!

-What secrets Luna?- I asked her softly.

-I have a twin brother Derek! 


	16. Chapter 16: Truths are out

I stood frozen at the words of MY Mate-Stiles... I think that being in coma...- I started only to be cut off by her.

-Being in coma has nothing to do with this!- she shouted at me but all her anger was directed at her father, who was pinned on the entrance by her cold glare- What did you name him?

-Dylan- the Sheriff answered after a long  pause- How did you find out about him? He died because his lungs stop working a bit after he left Claudia's womb and we never mentioned him to you.

-That's the problem father!- she snapped, making me feel bad for him. I would have never want to be in Luna's bad side. The two that I had seen her ve this mad with were Deaton and the mermaid... and they both ended up dead for crossing her. Of course, she would never kill her father but that doesn't mean that she wouldn't make the next days a really bad experience- I had every right to know about Dylan! My younger twin brother... did you ever search for his body?

-What?- both, the Sheriff and I, asked confused. Me the most, after all I still have no idea of what is going all and I don't care. The only thing I am interested in right now is that MY Mate is at my side, alive and awake.

-You never got to burry his body... didn't that make you a bit suspicious at all?- Stiles questioned her father- Dylan never died, he was kidnapped by Wicked- "Who?!" I looked at the Sheriff who had gone pale and was as stiff as a rock. The smell of desperation coming from him was so much that I had to start breathing from my mouth- You must have heard from them. They kidnapped babbies, teenagers and adults to use them for human experiments. Dylan... well he is called Thomas now. He was the one that stopped all if this, he is a hero that everyone wants to know. But you... you didn't even cared enough to search for his body so he could be buried!

-I looked for him!- shouted the Sheriff at MY Mate. Out of instinct I growled warningly at him as I stood in a defensive posture in front of Luna. At the back of my head I scolded myself from acting like this in front of the Sheriff. Thank God Stiles's dad was so out of it that he didn't notice my strange behavior- But we never found him... he was never found. Dylan was officially dead, there wasn't much I could do. However, as soon as I became  Sheriff I continued searching... but never found anything.

-Dad...- the regret and hurt coming from Stiles was the last thing I wanted to hear- I am... so sorry... daddy... I...- she buried her face on my chest and began crying her heart out. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight to me.

-It is ok Stiles- MY Mate's father told her gently as he combed her hair with his fingers. I was concentrated by Luna's smell and doing my job as a mate, that I didn't notice him walking towards the bed. I looked at him in the eyes and I was able to see thseehe knew that something was going on. Ge shook his head when I opened my mouth, this was a conversation for another day. The Sheriff started talking again after he was sure that Stiles had calmed down- How did you discover all this? And why didn't you confronted me before?- Luna and I froze at his questions. "Damn it! We can't just tell him that it was a type of phsiquic twin bond, the Sheriff is too smart to fall for something like that"- What are you both hiding from me?- "Well it looks like the conversation for another say will happen today"- And you better say the truth, cause I am tired of all the lying Stiles.

-I never lied to you dad.... I just didn't tell you everything- MY Mate answered her father in a quiet voice. She took a deep breath to calm down before turning her head to face the Sheriff, her arms never leaving my waist- Dad... did you ever notice something strange in mom?

-Stiles- I murmured shocked and a bit worried "She never wanted her father to know the truth"- You don't need to do this.

-Yes, I do Derek- she told me softly- It is not fair for my dad to be kept in the dark anymore.

-What's going on here?!- the Sheriff demanded yo know. By his tone I could know that he was angry but concerned at the same time.

-Dad... every myth or story that you were told when you were a little boy is truth- Luna's father's jaw dropped. I could practically see the wheels in his head turning, as he joined all the dots- Mom was a witch like I am, not any kind... she was one of the old ones.

-What does that mean?- the Sheriff was pale as a ghost.

-There are different kinds of mages Sheriff, each one of them has a gift and the powerful ones have two. However, there is a kind of them called the old ones their blood comes from the original witches, this kind has three gifts- I answered his question, rrexallin the moment when I was in his position- Stiles gifts are healing, the ability to see bonds and use the four elements.

-What are you?- Stiels's dad questioned me with a cold glare.

-I am a werewolf- I answered turning into my beta form for a while, before returning to my human form. As I knew he would do, the Sheriff pointed his gun at me as soon as he saw my red eyes.

-Dad!- exclaimed MY Mate angrily- Stop it! Derek is no harm for anyone.

-Stiles he is a monster- her dad told her. I tried to ignore the sting of pain in my chest at his comment but I couldn't, after all he is MY Mate's father.

-So am I!- Stiles snapped at him. The Sheriff looked as he had just been slapped. I had to burry my face in Luna's hair to hide my satisfied smirk- Dad I know that you... don't get along with Derek- i had yo swallow a snort at her choice of words, "He hates me!"- But I love him and he loves me back- I looked at her with wide open eyes, "We are confessing the Sheriff all of our secrets in one day?!".

-He doesn't love you Stiles!- her father barked angrily- He is just using you!

I growled at him, I was so furious that I couldn't stop my eyes from turning red- We both know that you don't even believe that lie!- I told him angrily- If you want to curse at me or insult me, but don't you even dare to say that I don't love MY Mate.

-Mate?- the Sheriff gasped surprised, "This is not going as I planned it".

-It's like marriage for werewolves but it can't be broken... ever- Stiles explained- Pack members can choose any mate they want, but some of them have True Mates they are...

-Soul Mates- interrupted the Sheriff tiredly- Is Derek...

-He is my True Mate- she answered.

-How does pack works?

-Anyone can be part of a pack, as long as there is an Alpha. It all is about family and accepting your place in the pack- I told him- In first place it's the Alpha, me, and the Alpha-female or Luna, Stiles. She is my mate and equal, they will have to respect her as much as you respect me- the Sheriff nod his head, I could notice that he liked the way that the pack must treat his daughter. As the queen she deserves to be- Then comes my second Beta which is Jackson Whittemore, you will have to follow his orders whenever Stiles and I aren't around.

-You brought an underage into all this!

-Dad Jackson wanted a family!- Stiles defended me from her father, even though I didn't need it- The only thing that Derek did wad make my brother happy!

-Continue Hale- grunted the Sheriff, not happy to be scold by his daughter.

-Going on, next to him goes Lydia Martin. However, she isn't going to tell you what to do but will manage every exterior interaction. Let's say that a pack comes to the city and neither MY Mate or I are here, the one to talk with them is going to be Lydia, because she is the emissary. By the way Jackson is a werewolf, Lydia is a banshee. They are already mated True Mates, as well- the Sheriff was going to say something but shut up when he saw the look on MY Mate's face. I chuckled at that but stopped when he glared at me- Then there is Danny, he is the human in the pack. Allison is also a human member of our pack, but she is a huntress and is mated to Scott.

-Scott?!

-Yes, dad he is also a werewolf-Stiles told him- But he was bitten not a long time ago.

-Continuing, there are Erica and Boyd are both mates and werewolves, they are the Betas of the pack. And lastly but not least is Isaac he is the Omega of our family. Before you start working your brain too much Omegas aren't the bitches of a pack, or the ones in the lowest rank but they are the emotional link of the pack. They are the most treasured ones and the ones we protect first- the Sheriff seemed to be happy with my answer- Even though this are the only members of our pack, we still have under our protection other humans. Like you, Scott's mother, Lydia's parents, Jackson's parents and Argent.

-I am under your protection?- he asked me shocked.

-Of course you are. After all you are the father of MY Mate- I Ignored his surprised look and asked- Is there something else you want to know about?

-What truly happened to my town this last year?- he answered my question with one of his own.

-Stiles?- I asked MY Mate gently. I knew that all this wasn't only affecting the Sheriff but her as well.

-Tell him- she ordered me. So I began my story- It all started with Kate and me. She seduced me to get to know all the secrets of my family so she could kill them all, but Laura, Peter and I survived. After a long time Laura decided to come back to Beacon Hills to see if it was safe to return and continue our new lives here. However, she was killed by Peter who was crazy from the full moon and having only half of his mind conscious. When I heard about my sister's death I flew here to get revenge, I killed my uncle turning into the new Alpha of Beacon Hills and the last of my family. But wasn't able to save any of the lives that Peter took in his murderous rampage, not that I wanted. After all they were all part of my family's murder. Then I bit Jackson who had helped me, Scott and Stiles in our mission to stop Peter. Stiles came that night and confronted me about being True Mates, after all her memories came back.

-Did she lost her memories?!- the Sheriff asked scandalized.

-They were repressed by a Druid that was afraid of her because she is one of the Old Ones- I told him.

-Who is that bastard?!- Stiles's dad demanded to know. I had never seen him so furious before, "You never had to tell him that someone hurt his only daughter".

-Deaton- Luna whispered. My arms tightened around her, "This is hurting her so much".

-The vet?

-Yes, he was the old emissary of my family. But he turned his back on Laura and I as soon as our mother died- I growled angrily.

-So I just need to wait until he returns from his vacations to show him to not mess up with my family- the Sheriff said under his breath, all the anger clear in his voice.

-Sheriff he will never be back from his vacations- I told him slowly- Deaton went after MY Mate and tried to kill her when he noticed how great change she was making on me. He didn't want me to succeed, so he thought that easiest way to be sure of my failure would be by killing the best thing that happened to me. So when he made his move... I killed him.

-No, you didn't- Stiles interrupted me. I turned my head towards her so fast that I was afraid that it would fall off, "She can't be thinking of telling her father the whole truth!"- Dad he went after me when I was alone. I protected myself but used too much power in my magic... killing him. 

-Jesus kid... you went through so much this past months- the Sheriff hugged her daughter as if he wanted to be sure that she was truly alive-No more lies Stiles. I might not like Derek or you being in danger. But I know how stubborn you can be so I will let you continue with you pack life as long as you tell me everything. Ok?- we both nodded at the Sheriff- Now son, continue telling me the rest.

I felt warmth spreading through my chest at being called son by MY Mate's father. I did as I was ordered and told him everything that happened this last months. Having Stiles trying to calm her father down as he tried to kill me when I told him that I used the marriage of Isaac and Argent to consolidate a treaty. But I still was happy because even though the Sheriff still doesn't like me, he not even once threatened me with prison for rape.


	17. Chapter 17: Thomas

It had passed two weeks since Stiles woke up. Everything went back to normal: the pack trained three times a week, we had our pack bonding Friday nights and I got to spend the whole week-end it with MY Mate.

Well... everything wasn't normal. I had to meet the Sheriff at least once a week, if not more, to keep him on tabs about the supernatural world.

Agatha was the center of attention of Stiles whenever we trained. MY Mate was learning how to control her fire, earth and water powers with her animal spirit. Also, she was trying to wake up her wind abilities.

I had to lie to Scott about Deaton's vacation, my Beta was very worried about the vet when he didn't show up at the date that it was said in the fake later. Which was written by Lydia and Dany.

And Luna gave me the news that her twin brother was coming to live at Beacon Hills with his new Omega Werewolf Mate Newt, his best female friend and Omega Werewolf Brenda , his human best male friend Minho and Brenda's human adopted father. She even begged me to let them be part of our pack. Which was horrible! MY Mate shouldn't beg me for anything, she should know that I would do anything for her without thinking it twice.

So here I am now, on the porch of my house with my whole pack and Argent, waiting for the Sheriff to arrive with our new pack-members- Stiles what is bothering you so much?- Lydia asked MY Mate.

I raised an eyebrow at Luna, she sighed under the pressure of our two gazes and answered- What happens if they don't like to be pack? They had been raised by those bastards sons of bitches to hate our kind... no offense Argents- she apologized to the hunters presents, who only shrugged their shoulders- They would leave and I would lose my twin brother!

I took her into my arms, before she could begin freaking out, and whispered into her ear- Calm down Luna, everything will be fine. I... we are all here to help you out, don't be afraid to lean on any of us- the rest of the pack agreed with me almost immediately. I unwrapped my arms around her waist, when I heard the familiar motor of the Sheriff's car, and straightened myself- They are here- I announced and soon enough they came into view. The first one to get out was MY Mate's father, followed by a Japanese adolescent, a Hispanic man and a Hispanic girl. The last ones to get out were a tall boy with a lot of moles and a tallet blond boy, that didn't stop throwing those puppy love gazes to the other guy. Taking a better look I noticed that the last adolescent that got out of the Sheriff's car looked almost like a exact copy of Luna, "That must be Thomas. When Stiles told me that they were twins, I never expected that they were so similar". All of them kept looking around or at the Hale-house in wonder, as they haven't seem to notice us I decided to start speaking first- Welcome to Hale territory!- I told them, snapping them from their trance. They looked at us warily at first but as soon as Thomas ran towards MY Mate and hugged her, they calmed down... well all of them except the blond guy who was throwing daggers at Luna- You must be Thomas.

-Yes, I am- he answered me as soon as he stopped hugging Stiles- Thank you for letting us be part of the pack, Alpha Hale- he bared his neck at me, showing me his submission. I lifted an eyebrow surprised at his knowledge in werewolf custom, but still scent marked him. "He surely is a fast learner like his twin. Also, he must have learned a lot from MY Mate during that coma month they spent together".

-Please call me Derek- I told him once I finished, before directing my gaze towards the rest of the new group who followed the example of Thomas and bared their necks. I scent marked each one of them noticing a bit surprised how a golden spiral appeared in the neck of Thomas and the Japanese guy, "So they are already mated. Judging by how possessive the blond guy seemed about Stiles's twin, they are together. Leaving the Hispanic girl, which is the only other werewolf, with the Japanese guy"- Let's get inside- I ordered and smirked smugly when everyone did as I told them, my wolf howling happily inside of me for my pack was growing each day. Once we were all settled in the living room with our drinks and deserts, given to us by MY beautiful Mate, I started talking- First of all welcome to the pack- the rest of us congratulated them as well- You need to know that there are three rooms ready for you here, if you need a place to stay.

-Three?- asked me Thomas confused.

-Three indeed, brother- answered Luna- You might be five but there still two mated couples. For us you already are married, so not staying together would be an insult to our culture- "I love how she always consider herself as part of us, even though she is one of the Old Ones"- But you will only be staying with Newt Friday's night and during the week-ends, the rest of the time you will be living at our house with dad... of course, only if you want to. Do you?- she asked him shyly.

-Of course I do!- Thomas answered rapidly, making the Stilisnki sigh relieved.

-Second rule is that everyone that is under eighteen needs to go to school- I told them, ignoring their groans- You are starting your senior year next Monday, if you need help with anything you can always ask the pack. The majority goes to high-school so there will be no problem. Also, I took the liberty to tell the coach of the track team that Minho and Thomas are interested in joining- both guys flashed me a grateful smile- Newt, Brenda if you want to join a sport team I would prefer if you waited a bit before, I need to make sure that you are in control of you wolves- they nodded their heads. But Newt was looking down meditative- Is there something wrong?

He looked up and answered- Is there any cooking club at high-school?

-Yes, there is- Stiles told him- I am the captain of it, Lydia and Allison are also part of it. Why? Would you like to join?

Newt nodded his head slowly, almost shyly but I could sense that he would never admit that- When I stopped being a runner, I wanted to be the one that cooked for the rest of the of us in the maze. However, that place was already occupied so I couldn't do it.

-Don't worry about it- Luna told her brother in law- I will make all the arrangements and you could start doing club activities on Monday- she smiled at him, receiving a happy smile in return.

-Jorge I heard from MY Mate that you are good with machines. You could start work at Boyd's mechanic shop whenever you want- I told the Hispanic man, who blinked surprised at my preposition.

-Really?- he asked unsure- I don't have a title or anything.

-Experience is worth a lot more than anything you learn from books- Boyd told him.

-Also, there is a community college an hour away from Beacon Hills- I told Jorge- I know a teacher there that was friends with my mother, she could help me to enroll you there. What would you like to study?

-Mechanics- he answered me immediately.

-Ok, I'll make some calls later and see if you could start classes at Monday- I told him- You will have morning classes, so at the afternoon you could work at Boyd's shop and you are home at night. There are dangerous things out there, that's why I don't want any of you alone at night.

-Something else we need to know?- asked me Thomas.

-Each mated couple will need to build a cabin in the preserve, it will be like your private mini den. All mated couples of the pack has one- Stiles answered her brother for me. I glared at her for interrupting me, but she continued talking- Every Friday night there will be pack bonding, which mean dinner, a movie and puppy piles. And at least three times a week after school we will be training.

-Also, this week-end we will be going shopping for clothes and anything you want to decorate your bedrooms with- added Lydia- Don't worry for money, Derek is a rich so he will be paying for everything.

-If you ever need anything from me just ask- I finally spoke, glaring at the two girls- It is my job to provide for you.

-What happens if we want to work?- Minho asked me- I always worked for everything I had, I won't stop now and let you give me anything I want.

-I could help you get a job, but only during the week-ends- I told him- School is important, I will not have any of you failing. If your grades start falling I will make sure that you stop working- I looked at him seriously, receiving a similar gaze and a firm nod- You could work as a waiter at my restaurant, many of the stuff quit.

-Can we work there too?- the rest of the adolescents asked.

-Newt you can- I looked at Jorge who gave me a nod before turning to his daughter- Brenda you can work at the flower shop of Erica, If I let you work with Minho you will get distracted. It is werewolf nature, to only pay attention to your Mate when they are in the same room- she nodded her head but still pouted a bit.

-The same goes to me, doesn't it?- asked me Thomas- I will distract Newt if I work like a waiter.

-You will, but even if you didn't I was going to tell that your dad will appreciate you working at the station with you- I told him- Like that you could get to know him better.

-Can I dad?- Thomas asked the Sheriff who smiled happily at him before hugging his son.

-Of course you can! But only during the week-ends, and the same rules apply to you. If your notes start to drop, you will stop working.

-I understand!

-Now that we all understood everything let's have dinner and then watch a movie- Luna announced- After all it is Friday pack's night!   
  



	18. Chapter 18: The calm before the storm

Months had passed since Stiles woke up from her coma, since MY Mate's father accepted me and especially since my pack gained five more members.

Jorge skipped a couple of years in his career as a mechanic thanks to his experience in the maze and with Boyd. Thomas is as intelligent as his twin sister, so he was able to finish high-school this year with his older best friends and mate. Also, Stiles and Lydia are in their senior year thanks to their advanced brains.

Jackson, Isaac, Minho and Brenda lead their respective teams to win the inter school championship. As soon as Brenda had her new powers under control she joined the soccer team and got herself named captain. Newt enjoyed his time in the cooking team, everyone could practically feel his happiness when they won the juvenile tournament. Danny began dating Ethan, that Beta werewolf of Magnus coven and were going steady. Ethan even came and asked me to allow him to mate with my human pack-member. And MY Mate was able to finally unlock her final element.

But the best thing of all that happened this last months was receiving six bullets from the Sheriff, of course non of them with wolves bane. Is that two months ago Stiles began feeling very sick so I took her to hospital, you'll know my surprise when Melissa told me that MY Mate was pregnant. I was in ecstasies as well as Luna but her father not so much. He was so furious that he wanted to put me in prison for rape. However, when Stiles told him that it would only make her a depressed single mother he stopped making dead threats and made all the arrangements so we could get married. It was short and simple, fast so we could get away from all this mess with no one going to jail. Of course we are going to get remarried once the baby is born, that time would be a big ceremony all fancy and important as well as the party. I will make sure that it will be the white princess perfect dream for MY Mate.    

So in simple words everything was perfect, peaceful and joyful... but of course things can't stay that way for too long for me- What the hell is wrong with you two?!- I yelled angrily. I had just entered the Hale-house after a beautiful date with Stiles, to only find Scott and Brenda tearing each other's faces off- Enough!- I used my Alpha voice, making them stop immediately- I asked you a question!

-Would you like the truth or the bluff?!- snapped at me Scott.

-Scotty, what is wrong bro?- Luna asked our pup.

-What is wrong is that he lied to me!- he answered angrily- Derek killed Deaton!- my blood ran cold but then I was able to calm down, "At least he doesn't know the whole truth"- He talks about how pack is family and that family needs to trust each other, but he lies to us.

-He does that because I asked him to, wouldn't you do the same for Allison if she asked you to?- MY Mate told her best friend, what caused me to look at her shocked "What the fuck is she doing?! This will ruin their friendship".

-Stiles what are you talking about?- Scott asked her fearfully of the answer.

-I think you know the truth but are afraid of admitting it, that's the reason why you are so afraid- Luna said softly as she walked towards him and then hugged him- I am sorry Scotty but Deaton was a bad guy. He wanted me gone so Derek would lose control and you would end up turning into a True Alpha. I had to defend myself but I used more force than I intended... which killed him.

-No... no!- Scott's legs failed him and he fell into his knees, Stiles still continued hugging him.

-I'm so sorry Scotty, I hope you can forgive me- MY Mate told her best friend softly.

-It wasn't your fault- he told her with a broken voice, after a lot of crying- I forgive you, after all it was in self defense and you are my best friend.

-Now can you answer my question- I demanded to know when I noticed that everyone had finally calmed down- Why were you fighting?

-He said that I should make sure that my low excuse of a father doesn't date his mother again!- Brenda exclaimed angrily- My father is way best than his mother and she is the one that should be grateful that my father paid her attention.

-Melissa and Jorge are dating?!- Luna and I said at the same time perplexed.

-How didn't I notice before?!- Stiles asked out loud, really not expecting an answer.

-Why wasn't I informed?!- everyone gave me a look- What?! I am the Alpha I must know everything that happens in the pack.

-Don't pay him attention- MY Mate told our pups, for which I glared at her angrily but with no fire behind it- Scott I know how protective you are of your mother, but who would you trust more to protect her than pack?

-But...- Scott looked like a kicked puppy, I could practically see his dog ears down and his dog tail between his legs.

-You know Jorge, he is a good man- Stiles tried again- Don't you want your mom to be happy again?- Scott nodded his head slowly but firmly- Perfect! Now apologize with Brenda.

-Sorry Brenda.

-It's ok dude.

-Now that everything is resolved, we brought cake with us...- Lydia and Jackson slammed the doors of the house opened, cutting me off- Be gentler!- I stopped my scolding once I saw the faces of desperation from my emissary and second Beta- What's wrong?

-My parents want to take me to live to London with them!- Jackson told us with a sad tone.

-They what?!- Stiles, Brenda and Scott exclaimed shocked, before turning angry.

I only left the room silently and made my way to my bedroom. Once I was in there I took my cell phone and called my second Beta's father- Mr. Whittemore I am Derek Hale and I am talking to you because of you wanting your son to move to London with you.

-Yes, I do- the man told me- What does it matter to you? It's my son after all, I can do whatever I like with him- I had to take a lot of deep breaths for stopping me from breaking the phone... or killing Jackson's father.

\- The problem is that he has caught the eyes of a lot of coaches for college thanks to his great ability in lacrosse, that I was thinking of turning him into the first model of the new clothes collection of my brand 'Muses'- I told the man with fake politeness- Think about it: The new young prodigy of lacrosse as the face of one of the best brands of clothes of the states.

-But isn't 'Muses' a brand for women?

-Yes, it is. But I am expanding my company, now we are starting to make clothes for men- I replied, lying smoothly. "A lot of people had been demanding me to create clothes for men but I never wanted, now I can make them happy and keep my pack together"- Are you still going to move Jackson to London with you? It will take his opportunity of becoming famous. 

-But I can't do anything about my translate, I still have to work in London. And my wife is coming with me, no one will be here to stay with Jackson if we leave him- "Got you! I really can't decide if hate them for not caring for their son or like them for falling into my trap".

-You can always sign the contract that gives your permission to Jackson to be a model and says that I am his legal guardian while you live in London- I told him- I can assure you that he will be fine and won't need anything in his daily life. My mansion is secure and well equipped- I high lightened the word 'mansion' when I mentioned it, making sure that Mr. Whittemore knew how powerful and rich I was- What do you say? 

-It will be a pleasure- he answered rapidly- Send me the contract and I'll signed it if I am in agreement.

-It was nice to make business with you, Mr. Whittemore. Good bye- as soon as I ended the call I had the whole pack, that was present, hugging me and thanking me for what I had done- Ok, ok I get it you are happy but I need you to leave I still have to call my designers and staff to let them know what will change in the company- as fast as they appeared they left, leaving me alone with MY Mate- What's wrong babe?- I asked her confused by why she hadn't left yet.

-You are the best Alpha and Mate ever, that's all- she told me before pecking my lips and skipping away. I couldn't stop a growl from leaving my throat as I watched her go, swinging her hips seductively with that red mini skirt from my brand. The only thing that stopped me from running towards her and throwing her in my bed to be ravished by me, was that my second hand had answered the phone.

After a few hours of debating in a skype session with my staff, relieved that the changes wouldn't take much work to do except my presence for a couple of days, the door of the Hale-house was once again slammed opened- Why does everyone like to damage my propriety?!- I yelled angrily, after ending the video chat , as I descended the stairs at one o'clock in the morning. I froze shocked when I saw what was going on: Argent was in front of Isaac, who was a sobbing mess, covering him from Allison who had her bow up and ready to shoot in any moment- What the hell?! Allison put your bow down right now!- I ordered her with my Alpha voice, she did what I told her after a bit of fighting her instincts to obey her Alpha- What's gotten into you?!

-I just found out that my dad had an affair behind my mother's back with a guy that has my same age. Also, that after my mother died he married and mated with said guy so a treaty could be consolidated!- she shouted at me before breaking down in tears. "Damn it!", I rushed to her side and wrapped my arms around her. Even though it was a bit weird for me to offer comfort to anyone but MY Mate, Allison didn't seem to mind she only enjoyed the comfort I was offering- Why did you all lie to me?!

-Scott didn't know as well, we were sure that if he was aware of it he would run to you and tell you everything- my comment made her chuckle a bit, which made me relax- Listen Allison we  didn't say a thing because your father and we were afraid of how you would react. Look at yourself, you almost killed Isaac!- she winced guiltily- But what you need to know is that your father did love your mother but not like a couple cause he had always been gay. Isaac makes him happy, didn't you notice that the last months he had been the happiest ever?- she nodded reluctantly against my chest- Can't you just be happy for them? And try to accept your father's new partner?

-I'll try Alpha- she murmured softly after a while, breaking my heart by how small and sad her voice sounded. "From now on there will be no more lies in my pack, no matter what big commotion it could cause". After that we all sat together at the dining room drinking coffee and eating a piece of cake, while Allison was trying to get to know Isaac better. However, this time it wasn't because she was trying to make a new friend but because she was trying to get in solid ground with her father's new couple.

But of course problems couldn't stop right there, the door of the Hale-house was slammed open... again- What now?- I asked tiredly, didn't even have the strength to get angry and shout.

-There was a shooting!- Minho exclaimed, making my heart stop- And the Sheriff got shot!


	19. Chapter 19: The downfall

_The red light died and the doctor came out from the surgery room with a sad look in his face- No- murmured brokenly MY Mate._

_-Stiles, Thomas I am so sorry but John didn't make it- the doctor began- The bullet damaged his lungs greatly. We did everything we could... but it wasn't enough- Luna broke down in tears and searched for comfort into her twin's arms who wasn't feeling even a little bit better than her- I know that he was the only relative that you had left and it must hurt a lot to lose him. However, don't be scared of being alone that I am sure that there are a lot of foster families that will gladly take you in and even adopt you if you desire it..._

_-I don't think that that would be necessary- I stepped in and glared at the doctor- I will take care of MY wife and brother in law. By the way telling people that just lost their father about having a new family isn't right at all._

_-Well excuse me sir but this is the protocol we follow in this hospital!- she snapped at me._

_-Then change it back!- I growled at her stupidity._

_-Also, she is underage!- the doctor exclaimed angrily- You couldn't have marry her._

_I was about to reply when Stiles cut me off- Stop it!- she glared at both of us- My father had just died and you two are fighting like five years old children over a toy!- Luna looked pointedly at the doctor- For your information dad allowed us to get married and signed all the paperwork. Also, my mother still has a little brother alive. What makes my uncle the official guardian of Thomas- her gaze softened when she looked at me- Let's get home Derek, please._

I like the good mate I am, drove her to the Hale-house where she locked herself in our bedroom. This happened a week ago and nothing had changed since then. Which makes me worry a lot... especially for the baby.

-Don't worry so much- the voice of Spencer, Thomas's and Stiles's uncle, brought me back from my thoughts. He had arrived one day after the death of his brother in law, and had been helping his nephew and me with the preparation for the funeral. Luna had been so depressed that she couldn't help us.

He was tall, had a slim figure, wavy brown hair like Stiles and hazel eyes very similar to Thomas's. He could easily pass as their father, if it wasn't for him having the same age as me. The huge age gap between him and his sister was because his mother got pregnant when she was sixteen. That seems to happen a lot to their family, first Diana (Spencer's and Claudia's mother), then Claudia (she got pregnant with Luna when she was seventeen) and now MY Mate.  

I turned my gaze towards him and raised an eyebrow silently demanding him to explain himself. Luckily he was a genius, literally talking, and understood me- You keep on brooding and looking at the stairs that lead towards your room which means that you are worried about Stiles. However, for what I had seem to gather since I came here you already know that Stiles is a fighter and will overcome this tragedy. Hence to the question: what is making you worry this much?- he was in his own world, smiling happily because his explanation wasn't cut short- The baby was the only coherent answer that I could come up with, but it makes a lot of sense if you think about it. You are worried that all this stress is causing any damage to the baby. But even though she os depressed she had been eating all the nutrients that she and the baby needs. Also, you need to keep on mind that a female Old One always has a magical barrier around her womb that protects the baby, even from the stress- my eyes widened a few seconds but was enough for him to notice and smile amused- Stiles told me about werewolves, witches, hunters, kanimas and all the other creatures when I went to see her and found her with a red fox curled around her. I almost shot Agatha!- I chuckled at that-  Who could have imagined that my niece can control the four elements, heal magically and see bonds. While my nephew has the ability to control technology at his desire, use lightening and has a gift in the art of potions. That explains a lot of things about my sister and makes my life as an FBI agent easier... or more difficult. I still can't decide.

-I can see from who Luna her babbling habits- I commented making him blushed embarrassed, causing me to smirk- So you are ok with it? This whole new world you discovered- I had to stop myself from sighing relieved when he nodded his head. However, he noticed and smirked. "Damn profilers!"- Wait a minute... you didn't know about this before? That means that you are not a warlock, but how were you capable of seeing Agatha then?

\- Because even though I am not One of the Old Ones, I have their blood running through my veins which gives me certain abilities- he answered me before taking a sip from his coffee.

-Abilities?- I raised an eyebrow curiously.

-Stiles is right- he commented- Your eyebrows express everything you are feeling or thinking- I glared at him whishing for my blush to go away, by his smirk I knew that it didn't come true- First it gives me the sight hence the ability to see Agatha or any other supernatural creature that mundanes cannot see. Second the ancient blood that I have in me makes it impossible for me to get sick. You don't have the slightest idea of how happy I was once I knew this- I looked at him sadly cause I knew why he was this happy. After all Stiles told me about his fear of inheriting the schizophrenia from his mother- Third it causes a small mutation in the body.

-What kind of mutation?

-It's different for each one of us- he answered me- For me it gives me the ability to conceive.

-Wait! That means... you are...

-I can get pregnant- he said looking at everything but me. Embarrassment was the only sentiment I could smell from him.

-Well I think that is fantastic, I know that there are a lot of gay couples that would love that possibility- I told him trying to ease the tension of the atmosphere- Like your nephew with Newt or Isaac with Argent or like Danny with Ethan.

-How did you know that I am g ga gay?- he asked me startled.

-Spencer I am sure that you had been eying Boyd since you came to Beacon Hills- I told him amused but regretted the moment I noticed that he looked like he was about to have a panic attack- Wow Spencer calm down! There is nothing wrong with it, we won't hate you for it. My pack has three mated gay couples, we accept it and still love them love them like we always did before we found out about it.

-It's that...

-What?- I asked him softly, feeling really strange. After all calming people down is MY Mate's job not mine, as well talking so much is beginning to exhaust me.

He hesitated a bit before starting to talk again- Can any of the other werewolves hear me?

-They are all out, the only ones in the house are the two of us and Stiles- I answered him.

-Good- he gulped hard before taking a deep breath to calm the fast rate of his heart- There is this guy at work that I... that I am in love with. He is everything that I am not: dark, well-built, sportive, charismatic and loved by everyone. Although all this differences, I still found myself attracted to him- I did the best I know and stayed silent, letting him take his own time- Of course things never go in my favor- I snorted at that sentence, "You are not the only one with that problem"- He is totally straight.

-How do you know that? He might me bisexual- I thought out loud.

-Every time he goes out he bring a different woman back. His motto is love them and then leave them- he said sadly- So even if he was attracted to men, which I am sure he is not, I wouldn't want to be in his arms if that means a one night stand

\- when I saw his eyes shining with repressed tears I wanted to tell him something that would make him feel better, but I came out with nothing. Luckily for me he continued talking- Let's just stop talking about this, ok? Why don't we arrange the guardianship of Thomas? Will you allow him to live in Washington D.C with me? Or he being in your pack won't allow it?

-Didn't you know? He got accepted at George Washington University, he wants to study the career of Criminology over there- I told him. By his surprised, but very pleased, expression I knew he had no idea.

-But what about the pack?!

-Did you think I wouldn't allow my pack-members to study were they please, my job as their Alpha is to provide them with everything they want. So if they want to go and study in the other side of the world, then I'll talk with the Alphas of that zone and ask for permission. Which I already have for Thomas and Newt.

-Newt is going to Washington as well?

-Did you expect mates to part sides for years? Yes, Newt is going to study culinary arts at The Art Institute of Seattle. I was asking myself, if he could also stay in your apartment? I will pay for every need that he has nothing will affect you, I only asked because I thought that they would like to stay together. But if you can't I'll find him an apartment in the same building as yours or at least nearby.

-There is no problem with Thomas and Newt staying with me, I'm gone mostly of the time- Spencer told me kindly- What are the rest of the kids doing when they graduate?

-Brenda is going to go the same college as her father to study mechanics as well- I began telling him- Minho won't study, he caught the eye of a coach and will train for the Olympics. Lydia will take a sabbatical year and dedicate her time to turn into the best emissary and banshee ever known. Of course, when Jackson graduates next year she will go with him to Stanford University. She to study math and him to study law. Stiles decided to stay home and take care of the baby, but in the meanwhile I will teach her how to manage "Lune" cause the restaurant chain will be in her name as soon as she turns twenty-one. Danny is planning to apply to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology to be an engineer, and of course Ethan is going to follow him there and study marketing in any community college in Massachusetts that accepts him. Lastly but not least Isaac, he is going to study psychology in the same college that Brenda and Jorge study at.

-It's good to see that they have it all planned, it makes life easier and happier- Spencer thought out loud with a smile- If only Stiles would stop being so depressed, it's true that the stress won't affect the baby but it could...

He was cut off by a scream, but not any scream... it was Stiles's. I ran towards my room as fast as I could and stopped frozen when I saw MY Mate cradling her belly with both arms with a look of pure pain. My gaze fell to the sheets that were soaked in water, my heart skipped a beat and I almost fainted when I heard the next words that came out of Luna's lips- Derek... the baby is coming!    


	20. Chapter 20: Birth and funeral

-The baby is what?!- I shouted in fear and shock- That is impossible you've still got two months to go!

-That's what I was trying to tell you- I heard Spencer's voice from behind me. I was so immersed in my own surprise that I didn't notice him coming at all- All the stress that her depression was making caused her to have a premature birth- "Damn it! Why things can never happen like I want them to?! Is so much to wish for some peace of mind from time to time?"- What are you waiting for?! Take her to the hospital now!

-What?... Oh! Yes!- I rushed to Stiles side and took her in my arms as carefully as I could before taking her to the Camaro. I descended her slowly on the passenger seat and fastened the seat belt, then I took my place behind the wheel and drove rapidly towards Beacon Hill's hospital- Don't worry Luna everything will be fine- I told her softly. Trying to sound as reassuring as I could, when I noticed her nervousness- I'll take good care of you, I promise.

-I'm so sorry Derek- her words so full of distress made my heart ache.

-You have nothing to apologize for Stiles, you are giving me a child. A creation made of your genes and mine, I should be thanking you for all this Luna.

-Our baby could die or be hurt for being born so early... and it will all be my fault. All this is happening because I was being stupid and an emotional brat!- she exclaimed before gasping in pain.

-This has nothing to do with you.

-You've heard uncle....- she replied but I cut her off.

-I don't care what Spencer thinks or says, this happens to women all the time. So you better save your breath and try to relax- I had to smile when I heard her murmur 'Thank you'. "Just wait a few more minutes Luna that we are almost there".

-How much more do I have to wait?- she asked me a bit desperate.

-We are here!- I announced as I got out of the bed and rounded the car to take MY Mate in my arms. Then I ran inside and shouted- Help! MY wife is in labor!

-Don't worry sir we'll take care from now on- a nurse told me as her partners laid her on a stretcher and rolled MY Mate towards the birthing room.

-What are you doing?! I want to be her when the baby comes!- I yelled at them before trying to walk towards Stiles, but I found myself unable to take a step by two pairs of arms being wrapped around me- What the hell?!- I looked behind me and found that Boyd and Argent were the owners of the pairs of arms- What are you doing?!

-You need to calm down Derek- told me Spencer, who had placed himself between me and the birthing room's door- Listen to me Hale! Stiles is going through a very difficult birth right now and the last thing that she will need is having you growling at every doctor that is trying to help her out- I opened my mouth to contradict him but he cut me off immediately- You will. Because she is the Luna of your pack, YOUR Mate, YOUR wife and the mother of YOUR child- he emphasized in the 'your' quite a lot, "In less than a week he understood of how we behave ourselves as a pack... that's very impressive. He truly is a genius!"- You will not like anyone touching her or getting near your child, at all. Hence you will attack them and take Stiles into your arms as you shout 'MINE, MINE, MINE...' as a caveman- I heard giggles coming from behind but didn't pay them much attention cause suddenly a scream of pure pain was ripped from MY Mate's throat. I pushed Boyd and Argent away from me and tried to get to Luna's side but an invisible force froze me in my place. "What's this? I've never seen anything like this"- Thanks Thomas- Spencer said to the other mage of MY pack- He is getting better, isn't he?

-He is indeed- I answered grumpily- Luna never used this kind of magic.

-Not that you've seen her- Thomas told me- Every mage has different affinities, that are linked to their gift or gifts. We divide this affinities into eight different groups: sun, moon, darkness, lightness, fire, water, earth and wind. Although Stiles's gifts are tied to the group lightness, mine, in their majority, are in the group of darkness which eases us the use of different kinds of magic. Stiles could cast this spell if she really puts herself to it but it will be more difficult than trying a spell related to her own group. The same will happen to me if I try to cast any of the spells of my twin's group. Specially since our groups are so distinct- he was going to keep on explaining but stopped himself when MY Mate screamed, once again- Alpha!- he tried to get my attention again, but I was only aware of the pain that I had put Stiles into- Alpha! My sister will be fine, she is going to be a mother. That's what she had always wished for and you are giving it to her. So calm down Alpha, that the whole pack, uncle Spencer, Melissa and Chris are here for you and for Luna.

I calmed down a bit at his words and tried to continue like that for the next twelve hours which lasted the delivery. However, from time to time I needed MY pack to remind me of them cause MY Mate's screams of pain were so high and horrible that I couldn't understand why I had to be here and not in there trying to relieve the pain of Luna. Even though, hating not being at Stiles's side in this important moment I was happy to know that I finally had a pack back. It wasn't like my mother's but they were as good as hers, especially since they were mine. They kept me calm down and anchored... although, when a baby's cry irrupted from inside the birthing room and the doors didn't open I began to worry. Another few more minutes later, which seemed like years to me, we heard another baby's cry- Two babies?- I murmured shocked.

-You are a father of twins Derek- Spencer told me warmly as he placed a hand on my shoulder, gesture that meant a lot for anyone that knew how he feels about touching other people.

-And you a grand-uncle doctor- I teased him, chuckling as a blush crept his cheeks.

-Mr. Hale- an unknown voice brought me back from my surprised trance. When I looked up I saw a nurse standing in front of the doors and smiling brightly at me- Your children are born, would you like to come and see them?

-O of c course- I hated myself for stuttering. I walked slowly towards the room and prepared myself for what I was going to presence. But nothing could have prepared me for such breathtaking sight. Sitting on the bed was a very tired and all sweaty Stiles but she had never been more beautiful, you could see her happiness in her brightness. Looking down at her arms I saw two small bundles, one blue and other pink. Both of them had the eyes of MY Mate but in a darker shade, almost brown. The little boy had Stiles's hair color and the little girl had mine- L Luna- I whispered amazed. I am sure that I stopped breathing when she looked up and locked gazes with me.

-Derek- she said breathlessly with a huge smile on her beautiful face- Come here and meet your son and your daughter- I nodded my head and walked to her side, sitting on the chair next to the bed. Carefully I took from her arms MY baby girl and smiled down at my daughter- Derek I would like to name our son after my father- she told me, happily but at the same time sadly.

-Jonathan... I like it- I told her.

-That will be his second name- she said softly- We, the Old Ones, are born with a name. This little guy's name over here is Jordan. Jordan Jonathan Hale, do you like it?

-I love it Luna- I answered- So he is One of the Old Ones?- she nodded slowly, her eyes not leaving our son's face- Well this girl is a werewolf, I could smell it from outside the room- I told her with a bright smile, which she gladly returned as she lifted her gaze to meet my eyes- What do you want to name her?

-I'll leave that choice to you, love- she said- I named Jordan, you name her. It's only fair if we do it like that.

-Cora- I said after a long time of just staring at my daughter and thinking- Cora Thalia Hale.

-After your little sister and mother- I nodded at her words and smiled at her next words- Then it's decided! Bring the rest of the pack so they can meet our children- of course, as always I did as she ordered me to.

\- Nine days later -

\- I think that there is no one in Beacon Hills that didn't know Sheriff Jonathan Stilisnki. He was a good man that loved this village with all his heart, that he died protecting it. He and I never got along, I hated being ordered around and he loathed that I never respected him. But the truth is that I did, I had never respected someone so much since my mother and father died. Although I thought all this about him, the only reason the Sheriff and I never tried to kill each other was because of his daughter. Stiles is an angel that kept us both away from the darkness and anchored to this world. If I could make a wish today, it would be that the Sheriff could see his grand-children- I watched as the priest gave his blessing and held Stiles as her father's corpse was being buried.

-They were beautiful words Derek- Spencer told me afterwards in the Hale-house, I was surprised when I saw him with his baggage- I have to go back to work, evil doesn't stop. Take care of my niece and nephew- he stretched out his hand and I shook it- Then tell me when Thomas and Newt are coming, so I'll prepare their room.

-A week before summer finishes, so they'll get at least a little bit comfortable with the D.C- I told him, before dragging him into a hug. Which I don't know who surprised more, him or me- Take good care Spencer.

-I will- he told me, returning the hug a bit awkwardly.

I saw him get on a cab and stood on the porch until my werewolf hearing was unable to keep on hearing him. Then I turned around and entered my home, finally completlty happy after so many years of suffering.       


End file.
